The Girl With The Bond
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: AU! Sequel to The Directors Daughter! Loki is imprisoned on Asgard whilst Bruce battles to save Callie's life. But the portal let one more enemy in they did not see. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Sequel to The Directors Daughter! Loki is imprisoned on Asgard whilst Bruce battles to save Callie's life. But the portal let one more enemy in they did not see. As she starts to wreck havoc on Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D will have no choice but to turn to Loki for help, but will he help once he finds out what they did to Callie?  
**

**Pairings: LokixOC, BrucexOC, HawkeyexDarcy, ThorxJane  
**

**Rating: T to mild M for some scenes.  
**

**Please read The Directors Daughter before this story, otherwise it will make no sense. :D  
**

* * *

"And so my youngest son returns from the grave, to be brought in front of my wife and I bound in chains and with a child!" Odin stared down at Loki, who was being forced to kneel in front of the Allfather by his brothers hand on his shoulder, Thor was holding Hella in his other arm as the toddler looked around with a fist in her mouth.

"I am no son of yours..." Loki snarled, flinching as Thor's fingers bit in to his shoulder, he dare not look anywhere but the floor in fear that his eyes would find his son, Váli. "But I do not deny that I have brought the mortal child with myself." He ignored the sour remark from Sif and continued. "She is the adopted daughter of the mortal I bonded with..." Once more he had to pause to let the gasps and whispers settle down. "She is dying, their medicine can not cure her... I ask that she be healed in the house of healing then returned to Midgard to be with the woman."

The silence that followed was deafening, he could hear every breath he took as his heart pounded in his chest. He tried his hardest not to remember the screams of his children as they were torn away from him, or the look of horror on Váli's face when he realised what he had been forced to do. He tried not to picture what they could do to Hella, he was sure they would not dare hurt an innocent child _again _just to punish him.

"So this child is not your offspring?" Odin asked, standing up and staring down at the Child. Hella glared up at the Allfather and took her fist out of her mouth, she wriggled to be put down but only managed to make Thor smile in delight at her. "Why do you care to have her healed? She is nothing to you, as you yourself have said that mortals are insignificant creatures, yet here you bring a child!"

Loki wanted to stand up and strangle the man that he once believed was his father, but instead he took a deep breath and let it out silently, cursing the Allfather to the very depths of Hell! "Her name is Hella..." He was once again forced to pause, the gasps were really starting to grind his nerves. "No, she is not my daughter, but I would be _proud_ to say she was!" He flinched once more as Thor's fingers bit deeper in to the skin of his shoulder, the older Asgardian trying to make him calm his temper.

Hella finally managed to wriggle free from Thor's grasp as he tried to control Loki and landed on the ground. Pushing herself up to her feet she stared up at the Allfather once more before stumbling over to Loki, not used to walking in the different atmosphere of Asgard. Turning to face Loki she started to make a grabbing motion with her hands, before tapping her stomach and pouting.

"I don't have any food sweetie." Loki said, cursing the fact his hands were bound as Sif started to walk towards the child. He glared up at the female warrior as he struggled with his binds, not wanting any of them to touch _his _daughter! Hella stood her ground and stared up at Sif, so used to strange people being around her that she was not afraid, more just annoyed that Loki did not have a banana for her.

"And what does the little miss eat?" Sif asked, bending down so that she was closer to Hella's height and staring in to her eyes.

Hella blinked a few times before glancing at Loki and then looking back at Sif, she frowned for a few seconds before signing the word banana.

"What did she just do?" Sif asked, quickly taking two steps back as if Hella had just cursed her, making Loki laugh whilst rolling his eyes.

"It's sign language, she just asked for a banana." Loki said once his chuckles had subsided. "Hella can not talk, she communicates with her hands. Her muteness comes from the disease that is killing her." Loki watched as Váli nervously walked up and placed a banana in Hella's hands.

"Take the child away!" Odin demanded, making Loki scream out no and once again fight against his binds.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Loki roared, his hands flashing green as he tried to fight to free himself to collect Hella to himself. Hella instantly noticed the change in the air and snuggled up against Loki, refusing to remove her arms from around his neck, silently grizzling.

"Father please!" Thor said, stepping up and staring at Odin. "She is an innocent, brought here for help. Please, I know this girls mother, I have fought alongside her..."

"If she was so determined to get her bastard healed then she should have come with you!" Sif hissed, finally collecting Hella from a distraught Loki and holding the wriggling toddler. Moving away from Loki, Sif waited for Odin to give her more instructions on what to do with the child.

"You said you bonded with this woman?" Frigga asked, finally finding her voice in the commotion of the court. Standing up she walked down from the throne, gently taking Hella from Sif's arms and sending the warrior away. "Odin, I believe this is a family matter... Please, send the others away... Let them subject themselves to fantasies of what happens next, but please do not let them see it." Smiling at Hella, Frigga jiggled her up and down on her hip, watching as the toddler started to snack on the banana once more.

With only a hand gesture, Odin emptied the room of everyone but family, leaving Váli in the room to be apart of this discussion now that he only a few summers off being an adult. "Let your brother go." Odin said, looking at Thor. "I am sure he won't try anything..."

As soon as Thor let the cuffs fall from Loki's hands the god of mischief rushed over to Frigga and pulled Hella from her arms, checking to make sure the child was safe he pressed a small kiss on her forehead. "Callie would have murdered me if you were hurt." He mumbled, placing the child back in to Frigga's arms.

"A granddaughter!" Frigga said, smiling at Loki softly. "You had to destroy a planet in order to give us a gift of a granddaughter?" She asked, noting how the god blushed and looked away.

"This does not excuse his behaviour, he must be punished!" Odin said, trying to ignore how happy Frigga looked with the child in his arms. "Not only do you try to destroy our world, but then you took the fight to an innocent world? And for what, Loki? To prove what?"

"THAT I AM WORTHY!" Loki yelled, glaring at Odin. "That I wasn't some plan gone wrong! I fought so hard to claim that crown, not only did I learn to fight I learnt how to be a strong leader and not make hasty choices! Instead I was lied to and lived a life of pure hell!"

"You had a good life..."

"YOU MURDERED MY CHILDREN! YOU STAND HERE TALKING OF A GRANDDAUGHTER WHEN YOU ALREADY MURDERED ONE! OH BUT MY CHILDREN DO NOT MATTER, DO THEY FRIGGA ODINSON? THEY ARE ONLY THE OFFSPRING OF A **FROST GIANT**!"

"Take him to the dungeons." Odin said, turning his back on Loki and inspecting the child in his wife's arms. "The child will be healed and returned to Midgard as soon as we can. You may not see her, nor may you have any visitors. We bound you once, Loki Laufeyson, we will do it again..."

"I am running out of children for you to use their innards as my _chains_!" Loki snarled, before being chained once more. He would be paraded through the castle between four guards to show the Asgardian society that he had been captured once more, before being dumped in the dungeons for who knew how long.

But at least Hella was going to be cured, and as long as he lived, so would Callie.

* * *

**Now I know there have been discussions over who Váli is related to, some say he is actually Odin's son whilst other's say he is Loki's son. For this story we will go with him being Loki's son.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One and a half months later:**

"GET THOSE HAY BALES LOADED! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO PISS FART AROUND!"

Callie groaned as the farmer screamed at them once more, before bending down and heaving a heavy hay bale from the truck in to the arms of a waiting person. The sun beat down on them with no mercy, causing skin to burn even through three layers of sun screen and the hair to plaster to them from sweat. Flies buzzed around as if they were already walking corpses, getting in to eyes, ears, noses and mouths with no relent.

The first day that she had taken the job on the farm, her hands had been shredded by the ropes that contained the hay bales, each bale she picked up had caused the gash to grow deeper, until blood flowed freely from her hands. After that she had learnt to wear the thickest pair of gloves that she could, but even then after a hard days work she still got the red marks across her skin. Her first case of 'Australian Sunburn' had placed her in hospital for three days where she could lie only on her stomach and not move as her neck and back blistered and peeled, she had even become delirious for half a day before they had taken her to hospital.

It had been a month and a half since the ordeal in New York, a month and a half before they had all vanished off the radar. Clint and Natasha were the first ones to return to work, she had seen their pictures in the paper a few weeks ago announcing the 'Return Of Two Avengers'. Tony had of course never really gone off the grid, only backing away from the lime light and spending time with Pepper, Steve and Bruce had not been heard from since that day, and neither had she. She knew that there were agents out looking for her, and some had even come close to finding her, but they were soon taken away from her by some more pressing issues.

Callie had found herself the perfect place to hide, and that was no place at all. She travelled from farm to farm picking up work where it was needed, using the name Sigyn (she would never let Tony chose her name again!) she had begun her travels a day after arriving, taking her friend along with her.

But it was getting to the time where Hella would be joining her after being healed on Asgard, and she would soon have to look at a town to settle down in. She wanted to stay away from the main cities as she could, because she knew that there was to much likely hood of her being spotted by a camera there then what there would if she lived in a smaller town. Of course, she had even discussed with her friend about moving to work on a cattle station in the Northern Territory, who would happily take her and Hella in, in exchange for Callie's work as a cook and cleaner for the workmen.

"I still think that the job is stupid!" Grace said, pulling Callie out of her thoughts with a jolt. "I think you should settle down with me in my town!" She added, before lifting another hay bale down. "It's nice and small, with a kindergarten and two schools to pick from. Plus shops and work going, which means you won't have to leave town. Much better then living on a station in the Northern Territory, nothing but..."

"SNAKE!"

The shout made every stop what they were doing and freeze, trying to determine where the snake was and what kind it was. Callie shivered as she spotted the dark brown creature slowly slithering over her foot, making her legs quiver in terror. She closed her eyes and balled her hands in to fists as she felt the tingling sensation along her skin that normally marked an energy ball being created, she did not want to be found after blasting a snake to smithereens!

Time seemed to slow down to an aching crawl as the snake continued to slither over Callie's boot and then on to her other one, it's tongue flicking out to scent the air, trying to find the hiding rats among the hay bales. All her instincts screamed at her to kick the reptile away, but she knew that before the snake had been flung, it would be able to sink its fangs in to her leg. Even though she wore jeans, she had still seen someone being bit through them and still get enough venom in their system to make them sick, and when the nearest hospital with anti-venom was over an hour away, she did not want to take the chance on how thick the denim was!

Finally after what seemed like five hours, the snake slithered off in to a near hay bale only to meet its end by a shovel when it crawled out the other end. Callie shook her legs one by one and then went back to grabbing hay bales, knowing that if she made a big fuss then she would not survive the teasing from the others. But inside she was crying, screaming for someone from her past to find her and take her home, back to where it snowed and random monsters/aliens destroyed New York.

Back in to the arms of the man she loved and the mind of the man that gave her freedom and adventure.

"Sigyn!"

Callie took a few seconds to realise they were talking to her and looked up, coming face to face with the farmer who had been trying to set her up with his son since she started work.

"Yeah?" She asked, straightening up and placing her hands on her lower back, she was going to need a hot towel on it as soon as she got back to the caravan park.

"Not bad for a yank!" The farmer said, grinning at her happily. "I was thinking you were going to scream and fling it! Was about to get the venom kit ready and all."

"Nah, it takes a lot more then a snake to scare me!" _I've faced off against aliens, a giant green guy and a homicidal god. Snakes are nothing! _She added in her head, never daring to say it outloud.

"Couple of guys and I are thinking of heading down to the pub after we finish up here, James was wondering if you were going to tag along..."

"_And there it is, trying to set me up with his son..." _Callie thought, smiling softly at the older man. "Sorry, I can't tonight. My _daughter _is going to be arriving soon, and I really need to get my head together and find a place for us to settle down." As son as the words had left her mouth, she regretted it.

"Well you know James and I are happy to have you guys stay on the farm with us! You're a hard worker and the missus loves kids, she'd have had way more if we had the money to feed them! But I said, Sharon, eight kids is enough, I said!" He laughed and Callie laughed along with him, not because she found it funny, but because she had learnt that laughing at a comment like that was the proper thing to do, instead of looking horrified at the prospect of eight children.

"You gotta get yourself a fella, Sigyn." He went on, his voice suddenly taking on a serious tone. "This world is no place for a young mother and her daughter to tackle alone. Those aliens coming out of the sky in America, no wonder you came over here. But it won't be long till they'll be back, I'm sure of it..."

"_I kissed one of those aliens... Does that count as staying safe? DEAR GOD MY THOUGHTS ARE AS BAD AS LOKI'S!" _Callie shook her head swiftly and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure there are people out there to keep us safe." She said, thankful that the boss for the day decided to yell at them to get back to work. Falling silent she started to once again heave the hay bales off the truck, wondering just how much damage she was doing to her injured arm, seeing as she no longer felt pain in it.

* * *

"Callie, I think you've damaged it badly..." Grace said, helping Callie peel her t-shirt off and inspecting the wound. The stitches had started to pull badly and even started to bleed once again, they had already been redone by one of the farmers a few days before, and the skin was looking red and puffy. "And I think it's gotten infected."

"I can't go to the doctors!" Callie snapped, hissing in pain as Grace wiped the wound with tea tree oil. "It was bad enough when you rushed me to hospital, they ask questions and leave a paper trail!"

"Callie this is getting serious! Like I mean, I'm getting worried serious!" Grace snapped back, taking the cloth away and washing it in warm water, before going back to clean the wound once more. Callie shoved a pillow in to her mouth and bit down on it as a small scream of agony escaped her, clenching her fists around the pillow she accidentally burnt it from an energy ball that had formed in her hands.

"I'll find Bruce..." Callie whispered, letting the pillow fall away from her mouth as her head turned to the side, she did not have the energy to keep it up. "He'll help me, then I'll run again."

"Where will you look? You have no idea where any of them are, and no plane service will let you fly like this! You're a complete mess!"

"I know..." Callie said, her voice heavy with sleep. "Just ring the number that's in my book... Make sure you use a pay phone, and don't talk for more then three minutes... They'll tell you what you need to know... Tell them I need a doctor, they'll understand. Use my name..."

* * *

Grace hurried down the quiet street, the moon was full and cast shadows that seemed to reach out to trap Grace. The book was clutched to her chest as she glanced up and down the street before ducking in to the only working pay phone in the town. Using the moonlight (as the light in the booth was broken), she flicked through the book and found the number she was looking for, quickly dialling it she waited for someone to pick up, staring at her watch as she counted down until she had to hang up.

"Speak" A distorted voice snapped on the other end of the phone, making Grace jump in fright.

"Callie, she needs a doctor! She's dying! Her wound is infected... Please she needs a doctor!" Grace gushed, trying to keep the phone call under three minutes, she chewed on a piece of her hair in nerves as she heard the sound of a keyboard being used on the other end of the phone.

"Don't leave, a doctor will be there in two days. Keep the wound clean and try to keep her temperature down. "

Before Grace could say anything else the phone went dead, frowning she hung up and quickly made her way back to Callie, wondering just how they were going to find them when they didn't ask where they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Translations:**

**Vær så snill, vil Loke dø, kan du hjelpe meg! : ****Please, Loki will die, please help me!**

**Hella, ble hun tatt av Thor. Når han returnerer, se etter henne, holde henne borte fra SHIELD****: ****Hella, she was taken by Thor. When he returns, look for her, keep her away from SHIELD**

* * *

"The mortal woman is dying..." Heimdall spoke softly as he glanced at the Asgardian prince by his side. "The dungeon is warded so that her illness is not affecting Loki, but in time they will both succumb to it..."

"Does father know?" Thor asked, staring down at the clear waters of the pond. He could make out the shape of Callie's body, laid on a stretcher bathed in pale moonlight that came from the open flap of the tent. Sitting beside her was a worried human, who was deftly trying to clean the point of infection that was raging through Callie.

"Yes, he is the one that has forbidden me from letting you go down to her. He has also banned me from brining her up here to be healed alongside her daughter..." Heimdall answered, watching as Thor cursed and balled his hands in fists. "But there is one saving grace, the mortal Doctor who you fought beside, the one who turns in to the beast. He is on his way to her now, but I do not know if she will survive the two day wait until his care can be provided..."

"Then let us pray to Valhalla that I do not need to bury my brother!"

* * *

Grace flinched as she watched Callie's skin turn from its normal caramel colour to the colour of ice and then slowly return to normal, but the icy-hue still remained around the inflamed and infected area of her shoulder. She knew that her friend had changed in the years that they had been apart, after meeting through a friend when Grace had stayed in America for three weeks, but she could never imagine how much the young woman had changed.

The two days were nearly up and there had been no sign of the promised doctor, Grace spent her time cleaning the wound and murmuring soft things to Callie to try and keep her calm. Her friend had been slipping in and out of coherent sentences all day, saying things that made sense and others that made Grace's head spin if she tried to understand them, before Callie had finally slipped in to using a tongue that Grace could not understand.

"Vær så snill, vil Loke dø, kan du hjelpe meg!" Callie cried, arching off the camp stretcher with a groan of pain, before falling back against the thin material and staring at Grace. "Hella, ble hun tatt av Thor. Når han returnerer, se etter henne, holde henne borte fra SHIELD!"

Grace could do nothing but stare at Callie as she mumbled the first sentence once more before passing out again, and that was how the last hour of the two days were spent, Callie coming back around only to whisper the two sentences and then passing out once more.

* * *

Bruce frowned as he stared at the piece of paper in his hand once more, he was standing outside the entrance to a very small caravan park on the edge of a river that looked like it had seen better days. This was the address Tony had given him after a girl rang up begging for a doctor for Callie, and so he had dropped everything and travelled half way around the globe to come to her rescue. He had told Tony that he would do it because he did not want any retaliation against Earth from the Asgardian's if Loki was to perish, but he was starting to think that his feelings for the girl had not vanished as far as he would have liked them to.

Moving between the rows of tents he finally found the one he was looking for, the flap was opened and a young woman sat out the front of it cooking something over an open fire pit. She startled when she heard his footsteps approach and quickly picked up the knife beside her, standing up and glaring at Bruce. Bruce raised an eyebrow at her defensive pose, before putting his hands up in surrender to show he meant her no harm.

"Where is she?" He asked, making the woman drop the knife and hurry in to the tent, beckoning him to follow her. "Tell me what you have been using to clean the wound and how it happened!" Bruce demanded, kneeling next to Callie before he quickly undid her shirt and slid it from her frame, sighing as he saw how bad the infection was.

"Honey, gum leaves and some oils an Aboriginal healer gave to me..." Grace said, touching a finger tip to count off to make sure she didn't miss any. "I was just boiling more gum leaves with Honey when you scared me." She added before falling silent as he started to go through his bag, pulling things out and placing them on the tents floor.

"She pulled the stitches out and a farmer put them back for her..." Grace quickly said, remembering the other question he asked. "The stuff he used was old, but Callie would not go to the hospital, to much paper trail and questions, so she let him close the wound. A few days after that it began to get infected, but Callie ignored it and kept working to get enough money for a house when Hella returned to her."

"She always was a stubborn idiot!" Bruce mumbled, before starting to clean the wound on her shoulder, frowning as he pulled out a scalpel, he paused and looked around. "This is going to hurt her more then anything..." Grace noted that he looked distraught as he spoke. "But I need to scrape away the infected and dead flesh..." He put the scalpel down and dug around the bag, bringing out a small vial of something he shook Callie awake, making him glare at him before her face turned to a smile.

"Bruce..." She whispered, trying to lift a hand to cup his cheek.

"Hush Callie, hush. Just smell this..." Bruce said, as he placed the open vial under Callie's nose, waiting until she took three breaths before capping the vial and putting it back in the bag. Before Grace could say anything, Callie had once again passed out.

Grace watched in amazement as Bruce tended to the wound, helping him when he asked and shocking herself that she did not pass out from the pus and blood that flowed from the wound. "Have you done this before?" Bruce asked, glancing at Grace before turning back to scrape some more pus from the wound.

"No, but I watched a lot of medical shows when I lived in the city with my parents, and since coming out here, I've seen things that would shock normal people." Grace replied, smiling proudly at herself before her face took on a sombre expression as she watched the doctor cut at Callie's flesh.

"I understand. Thank you for your help."


	4. Chapter 4

"So anyway, apparently I'm the reason that they caught Loki..." Bruce said, his hands wrapped around a cup of coffee that had been made in a billy over the camp fire. They had moved from the camp site as soon as Bruce had fixed Callie's injury up, fearful that the phone call may have been traced. They had travelled twelve hours by bus and were now currently sitting in a camp area just outside of Adelaide.

"He's so modest, is he not?" Callie asked, sitting down next to Bruce with a smile. It had taken her four days to regain her strength and fight the infection enough that she could leave the tent, and she was only just able to eat more then soup. "Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"I like cooking, it's something I can do without fearing the other guy..." Bruce said, smiling proudly as he watched Grace stir the thick stew which was now cooking away over the fire. "I mean, there isn't much in the kitchen that can make me angry..."

"Eggs." Grace said, grinning at the older doctor. "I hate cracking eggs, no matter what I do the yolk either breaks, the shell smashes or it breaks smoothly and then a tiny bit of shell does a suicide jump in to the bowl just to spite me!"

"You think she makes it up, but i've seen it happen. Grace and eggs do _not _get along!" Callie said, laughing as Grace nodded solemnly before taking her attention back to the stew.

"I don't know, a man that can cook and is a doctor? Why aren't girls swarming over you?"

"_GRACE!" _Callie snapped, glaring at her friend as Bruce blushed a brilliant shade of red and started to wring his hands in terror.

"What? I'm just saying! I'd _pay _to have a guy be able to cook, and doctors are sexy!"

"I'm a Physicist, not a doctor... I only know medical training from patching myself up and reading books about it... I came here because I'm the only one that they trusted to help Callie, and because she would probably kill anyone else if she knew they saw her like this." Bruce said, smiling softly as Callie gently put her hands over his to stop them from wringing in nerves.

"And you and Callie...?" Grace asked, watching as Callie's eyes flashed with sadness and Bruce looked away.

"Not any more." Was Callie's soft reply before she took her hands away from the doctor's. "I guess I owe my life to you, again." She added, giving Bruce a smile.

"No, I think this one is Loki's doing, if you were fully human that infection would have killed you days ago."

"That's the second time he's saved my life..." Callie sighed, poking at a beetle with a stick until Bruce flicked the stick away to save the beetle any more annoyance.

"How the hell did you get two hot guys looking after you? I can't even get one hot guy to give me his name!" Grace said, sighing loudly and dramatically before placing her hand on her cheek. "They all complain I'm to much like a guy."

"I wonder why they would say that..." Callie muttered, poking her tongue out at her best friend.

"Huh?" Grace asked, looking up from where she was dealing with the stew once more. "I am nothing like a guy! I... I'm... Fuck!" She groaned as she accidentally burnt herself on the pot.

"Just like a guy." Callie stated, getting up and gathering up the bowls for the stew to be dished in to. "Does it need anything else, Bruce?"

"No." Bruce said, distracted by trying to fix up the burn on Grace's hand, whilst she tried to stop him from fixing it.

"It's only a burn, Bruce! I've had worse!" Grace said, a small blush on her cheeks as the older man held her hand gently and applied burn cream. "Much worse then just a burn..."

"It's already blistering, Grace!" Bruce said in a tone that made Grace shut up and roll her eyes. "You don't like a fuss being made about you, do you?" He asked as he bandaged her hand.

"There are others who need it more then I." Grace said simply, pulling away when Bruce was finished and going to dish the stew up. "If someone starts to fret over me, I have to be tied down." She grinned as she handed him the plate of food. "Though, if it was with someone as cute as you, I might consider it."

"Grace! For god sake I will chuck you in to the bloody river!" Callie snapped, sitting down with her own plate of food.

* * *

"Sir, I am sorry, but the attack was alien."

Director Fury looked up from the papers that were strewn over his desk and eyed Clint for a few seconds before speaking, his voice sounding more tired then it had ever sounded before. "Very well, send a team down there to investigate. Keep Maria on monitoring and Natasha can go down to head the investigation. I want hourly reports until we can determine just who the hell did this."

"Yes Director."

As soon as the door closed, Director Fury's eyes traveled back down to the maps and reports on his desk. He was trying to track Bruce and Callie, figuring that they would have met up somewhere along the line. But there were reports of Bruce in Prague a week ago, before he vanished from the face of the Earth once more, though a bus terminal did get a photo of him in Australia.

It was only a very quick glimpse, and some even questioned if it was really him, but Director Fury believed it was and with that belief he had thrown himself head first in to trying to track down his daughter once more. He had even roped in Darcy and Jane's help to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D and track any phenomenons in the weather, and apart from a heart shape flash of lightening on the day that marked a year since Thor had met Jane, there had been nothing.

He knew that as soon as Thor brought the child back, they would find Callie and probably Bruce, but at the same time, he knew just how easily Bruce could fall from the radar. He flicked through a few more pages of writing and froze when the door opened, looking up he came face to face with Maria.

"There has been another attack, it has wiped out a small town in Colorado. Same MO as before, a flock of crows landing around the town and then flying off, three minutes later the town is blown to smithereens with a large wind carrying black feathers. They are still looking for survivors..." Maria said softly, watching as The Director sighed loudly and ran his hands over his face in exhaustion.

"And we are positive it is not Loki?" Director Fury asked, for once actually begging that it was due to the God of Mischief playing around once more.

"No, this is a female." Maria walked in and flicked the TV on, showing a news report on the damage. "She was seen in the middle of the wreckage, searching for a few minutes before vanishing..."

"Did she say anything?"

"No sir, nothing."

"Damn it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, as you probably know I started a story in the Thor section called The Stolen Giants. That story has nothing to do with this story, so don't worry about it changing anything to do with this.**

**Also for those of you who know your Celtic mythology, you have probably guessed who is or who the thing is posing as to do the damage. :D God I love my mythology!  
**

* * *

"She struck again, your highness." Heimdall said, turning to face Odin and Thor. "This time in England, she took out Manchester in under ten minutes. The humans are looking for survivors now, and trying to piece together what happened."

"Father, we know who this is, please... Let me take Loki and go deal with this..." Thor said, turning to stare at his father. "Please, before she does any more damage!"

"No, this is not our fight, Thor." Odin said, turning away from the pond and moving back towards the castle. "You will take the child back to Earth and then come straight back. Let them fight this battle themselves, we can not watch them forever."

"I swore to protect Midgard, not sit back and watch it be destroyed!"

"You said yourself that they had weapons, now let them test it out for themselves." Odin said in a tone that Thor knew meant the conversation was over. With a sigh he passed his father and stormed back to the castle, nearly tripping over Hella as she played in the garden with a maid.

In two days the toddler would be going back to Midgard, already she had put on weight and her inky black hair fell down to her waist, curling up at the bottom just as Loki's did. He knew that she wasn't Loki's daughter, but when the healers had decided to give her hair after she was fully healed, they had based it off Loki's from when he was a child and made it longer.

Sadly no matter what the healers had done, Hella had remained mute due to the damaged that her body sustained from the tumour. He hoped that in time, once she got back to Midgard, she would slowly learn the language, but the healers had not given him a very high success rate of that happening.

"I know you worry about what planet she will return to..." Odin said, walking up behind his son and staring down at the young girl, who gave him a very Loki like glare. She had come to mistrust the Allfather after he had yelled at her the other day, now when ever she was near him, the glare was always on her face. "But it is her world, she does not belong here any more then you or Loki belong down in Midgard. We need to learn that, Thor, we must stick to our own realms from now on..."

"You knew Callie was dying, didn't you?" Thor asked, turning to stare at his father. "Yet you did not tell me, in hope that what? That she would die and take Loki with her? Then what would you have done with Hella?"

"She would have gone back to Midgard as planned and been delivered to an orphanage." Odin stated, before walking away and leaving Thor to stare at Hella. "But as you can tell, he is still alive." Odin called back to Thor, making the younger god grit his teeth in annoyance.

"I've gone against you once, father..."

"And look how that turned out, Thor! Do not make the same mistake _twice_!"

"I found love and saved a planet in desperate need of protection!" Thor countered, running up the stairs to stand next to his father. "Please father, we need to help them! And we need Loki for that. I know he will behave this time, I just know it!"

"And what makes you so sure, Thor?"

"His daughters world is in danger, and I know the woman who he is bonded too. She will not leave her planet without fighting for it first."

"Very well, but be this on your own head, Thor Odinson."

* * *

Bruce sighed as he listened to the radio quietly, he had taken night watch so the girls could sleep and had found the report on Manchester just three minutes ago. He knew what it meant for Callie and himself, but he did not want to fight for S.H.I.E.L.D once more, not since he found out that they had wanted to kill Callie as a fail safe!

He jumped in shock as he felt a blanket being draped over his shoulders, looking to his side he expected to see Callie, but was slightly shocked when instead he saw Grace, her own blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she placed another log on the glowing embers of the fire.

"You were shivering." She said, blushing slightly before going back to poking at the fire. "I thought you might like another blanket, plus I heard the radio report..." She looked up at his face, her eyes filled with sadness. "Does this mean you and Callie must go back?"

"It would seem so, no doubt when Thor brings Hella back from Asgard S.H.I.E.L.D will be on our track in hours." Bruce said, moving his chair closer to hers so that she could hear the radio report more easily. "I don't understand you, Grace. From these things you have, you come from money, and yet you hide like a criminal..."

Grace let out a soft chuckle, before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was kicked out of home." She said, her voice filled with sadness. "My parents are both high end lawyers, more money then what they know to do with. I hated the lifestyle since I was ten, the parties and the fake smiles, not knowing who was my friend because they liked me and who was my friend because I was rich. My parents could ignore that, dragging me to parties and hoping I would just get used to it, what they couldn't get used to is when I dropped out of school and took up becoming an escape artist."

"Escape artist?" Bruce asked, watching as Grace's facial expression changed from sadness to excitement as she began to talk once more.

"My ex boyfriend got me in to it, at first it was just getting out of handcuffs and rope bindings, then I moved on to straight jackets and getting out of bindings blindfolded. Then we moved on to more dangerous stuff, a mechanical rig that was set up to throw a knife at my heart if I couldn't get out of the straight jacket and ankle cuffs in time. My parents couldn't deal with it, their respectable name tarnished by this crazed adventure I had put myself in. So I brought my camping gear and set out around Australia, taking odd jobs here and there."

"What about your dream of being an escape artist?"

"I have a full life to live my dream, but in order to do that I need money. And I like earning my money the hard way, it makes me feel proud to buy something and know I worked hard to get it, instead of just asking my parents."

"So how did you meet Callie?"

"My parents sent myself and a friend over to America to meet with Callie, who had been my friends pen pal for many years. We hit it off instantly and have been talking ever since."

They fell silent as they listened to the broadcast as the death toll rose higher and higher each passing half an hour, by the time Callie had woken the death toll was up to 4,000 and they were still searching the wreckages.

* * *

Darcy sighed as she walked in to the hotel room, dumping her duffel bag on the double bed she walked in to inspect the bathroom. "I'm going to kill Fury for this cover story!" She grumbled, pulling the wedding band off her finger and the blond wig from her head. "I look shit as a blonde!"

Clint laughed as he followed her in and put his bag on the floor, already eyeing the couch off to see if he could fit on it and get at least a somewhat decent sleep. "It had to be done, Natasha is tied up at the last attack, you were the only one who could come."

"But a cover story of being married?" Darcy asked, walking back in to the room and stuffing the wig and ring in to a backpack before shoving it under the bed, not wanting to see it until she had to put it on in another hour for when they went to dinner.

"Oh come on, being married to me isn't that bad, is it?" Clint asked, walking to the sliding door and walking out on to the balcony, taking in the view of the city.

"It is when you get us a room on the twenty seventh floor!"

"Well you wondered why they called me Hawkeye!"

Darcy grumbled as she started to unpack her bag, glaring at the designer clothing as she hung it up in the wardrobe. "What the hell is this?" She asked, holding a short black dress against her front and staring at Clint as if it was a bomb.

"Erm... A little black dress?" Clint answered, honestly not knowing how to respond when it was quite clearly a dress. "Natasha said that all women needed it, so I got you one."

"Oh god..." Darcy mumbled, shoving it in the back of the wardrobe and slamming the door shut. "Kill me now!"

Clint rolled his eyes and went to his suitcase, getting out his bow and arrows and sliding them under the couch, he started to unpack his own bag. "It's only for two weeks whilst we scope out what has happened and what people saw. This is the last place that she was seen before she attacked Manchester. You wanted to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D, now you are, Mrs Jones."

"You _so _owe me pizza when this is done!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Fury is getting everyone that he can in..." Clint said, picking at his food with the fork, Darcy was just staring at her plate wondering what the hell Clint had ordered her from the fancy restaurant.

"I don't think he'll be able to get her in..." Darcy stated, picking at what she believed was some mushroom and biting it. "He only managed to get Banner because he was still in hiding, she's in plain sight, with a job that I don't think she'll leave."

"She'll have to... The way this destruction is picking up, we are going to need everyone on board."

Darcy sighed as she finished her meal, now thinking she had the reason why so many women with money were skinny, the portions of the meals were pathetic! Even after what the restaurant claimed as a main course, she knew that she would be contemplating room service when they got back to the hotel. One look at Clint told her that he was thinking the same thing.

"Come on, the only gossip we are getting here tonight is who is sleeping with the rock star on the thirtieth floor."

Clint stood up and pulled Darcy's chair out for her, making Darcy laugh as a few women made comments about how lucky she was. _Yes, I'm pretending to be blonde and married to a man I have a crush on. I am __**so **__lucky! _She thought, gently taking Clint's elbow in her hand and letting him lead them out of the restaurant.

* * *

The table was covered with maps, reports and containers from the Chinese take out that Clint had grabbed on the way back to the hotel. The digital clock that sat on the table facing towards them blinked lazily as the minutes slowly ticked by, last time she had checked the clock had read 11 pm, but the next time she looked over it read 1 am.

"Shit, Clint! It's one am!" She said, stretching and standing from the chair that she had pulled up to the desk. "We need sleep if we have to keep this charade up..." She added, moving to collect her pyjama's from her bag and stopping dead as she turned around to face Clint.

He was already stripping off to only his boxers, Darcy swore that drool was coming out of her mouth before she managed to force herself to turn away, her hormones voicing a loud complaint. Before he realised she had been staring, Darcy quickly hurried to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth, coming back out she frowned when she saw the comical sight of Clint trying to get comfortable on the couch.

"Get in the bed." Darcy said, not knowing where the guts to be able to say that came from. Perhaps that red wine had been more prominent then what she thought, then again, she had drunk three glasses of it since they got back to the hotel.

"Hmmm?" Clint asked, twisting his body to look at her in slight amusement. Her hair was messy and her cheeks had a small rosy tinge to them from the alcohol. "I'm fine on the couch thank you..."

"Get your ass in the bed before I paint your bow pink!" Darcy snarled, not feeling like getting in to an argument over him being gentlemanly. "That couch is to small and you are useless to me if you can't fire an arrow due to cramping." She pulled the blankets back and happily settled in to the soft sheets. "And the sheets are so soft..."

She rolled over on her side so that she was looking away from Clint, not trusting herself to be able to look at him without jumping him as he got off the couch and made his way to the bed. "I think you drunk to much wine, Darcy." He commented as he slipped under the sheets and leant over her to turn the light off.

Darcy's breath hitched in her throat as she felt his bare chest brush against her back as he leant over her to turn the lamp light off, plunging the room in to darkness. _I haven't drunk enough to survive this! _She thought, licking her lips in nerves as Clint pulled away, she instantly missed the heat of his body.

"Good night, Darcy." Clint mumbled, wriggling a little to get comfy before pulling the blankets to his chin and settling down.

"Night, Clint." Darcy replied, trying to calm her racing heart as she closed her eyes. Soon her body started to relax and she rolled back on to her back, placing an arm under her head and the other across her stomach, she soon fell asleep as well.

When she woke up the next morning, Darcy found herself wrapped in Clint's strong arms as he mumbled things against her neck, she knew he was having another nightmare. He had already had three during the night, now she knew why he hated sleeping so much. "Hush Clint..." She whispered, rolling over in his embrace and kissing him softly on the forehead. "It wasn't your fault."

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered in his sleep, snuggling in to her and crushing her to his body. "So, so sorry."

Darcy let her fingers run through his hair, slowly bringing him out of the nightmare to look up at her with wide, sad eyes. "It's ok, Clint." She mumbled, bringing her face down to press her lips against his in a gentle kiss. "You are not alone." Instead of answering, Clint claimed her lips in a hungry kiss.

_I guess we can be late to breakfast... _Darcy thought as Clint's lips trailed down her body. _Very late to breakfast..._

* * *

Malmury pressed herself in to a crevice in the stone wall, the bag of food that she had taken from the kitchen pressed behind her as she held her breath to let the guards walk past her, not even daring to blink her eyes in case they heard it.

She knew she would be imprisoned and have her right hand cut off if she was caught after stealing from the royal kitchens, but she also knew that Loki needed food, which was not being given to him as punishment. Quietly poking her head out she looked up and down the hall once more before she continued on her way, her shoeless feet making small slapping noises against the cold cobble stone floor.

Walking past the cells without looking in them, for last time she did she saw a skeleton still hanging up against the wall, she reached the end cell. "Loki are you awake...?" She whispered, her voice stumbling over the Asgardian language. It had been three years since she was taken as 'Spoils of war' from her home planet, but she still found it hard to correctly pronounce the words.

Soon Loki's face was illuminated by a small green flame, his skin was more pale then the last time she had seen him and his veins were more prominent, even though it was only a small flame, the amount of strength it took to conjure it was plain to see on his face. She gently held her hand through the bars and brushed it against his skin, pulling back when she found it to be just as hot as a humans.

"Your fever has still not broken." She whispered, slipping back in to her natural tongue.

"And you are still thieving for me." Loki commented dryly, using her own tongue as easily as if he spoke in Asgardian. He reached out and took the bag from her, happily sitting down and putting the flame out, only to have himself illuminated once more by a green flame that sat in Malmury's palm. He nodded his head in acknowledgement before he started to eat the chicken that she had brought him, drowning the small flask of wine in one go.

"I brought some herbs to help with the temperature." She dug around in her coat pocket and pulled out a small bag, sliding it in to his cell she crouched down and wrapped her free hand around the bar to steady herself. "Chew on them and they will help, it took me ages to find them once again. The healers took most of the crop, but I found these in your own garden. I know, I know, you told me not to go there, but suffer, I needed to. Hella has healed fine and now has a beautiful head of ink black hair, just like yours Frigga says. She will be returning to Midgard with Thor in two days time, once she has enough energy to survive the travel."

Loki nodded his head as she spoke, before swallowing the chicken and placing the bones back in the bag. "And you?" He asked, staring in to her eyes. "Are they treating you any better?"

"As much as you can get for being a Frost Giant." Malmury commented dryly, gently reaching out and taking Loki's arm. She watched as his skin slowly turned to its natural blue colour and relief flood his face as he felt the coldness of her touch. "Can you reach the girl yet?"

"No, the dungeons suppress my power more and more with each passing hour, plus I suspect she is wearing sunstones around her neck in annoyance at me." Loki mumbled, moving so that she could place her hand on his forehead, trying to get as much cold in to him as he could.

She pulled away from him and doused the flame in her hand as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, quickly grabbing the bag off him she pressed herself in to a crevice and willed her body to match the cobble stones, staying as silent as she could as Thor walked in surrounded by the light of the torch he held in his hand.

"Brother." He said, staring down at Loki, who quickly stood up and glared at the older god. "You are to be released and bathed, before you are to come to Midgard with me. There is one of your old friends there and the humans need our help." Thor tried to ignore the way Loki snorted and rolled his eyes.

"And who has allowed my release, Odin?" Loki asked, using all his will power to not look weak in front of the other god. "And what if I escape once I am released?"

"Callie will be killed in order to stop you."

"You think I care if you take her life? My daughter will just release me and then you will pay!" Loki snarled, wrapping his fingers around the bars and glaring at Thor. "But fine, I will play along with your games, I will go and help you save your precious Midgard..."

Thor nodded before stepping back to allow the guards to unlock Loki's door, he was only inches from where Malmury stood against the stones, her body shaking as she held her breath. She had never been good at keeping up camouflage and as she got more nervous, her cover started to flicker.

_Calm yourself! _Loki's voice snapped in her head, instantly making the nerves vanish and her cover come back to full power. But the amount of power it took him to do that was enough to send him to his knees, he snarled as the guards tried to help him up and shoved Thor away when he to tried to help him up.

_Loki... _Malmury whispered in his mind, wanting nothing more then to sweep him up in her arms and hold him. _Let them help you, you'll never make it up the stairs if you do not..._

_I need no help!_

Malmury sighed loudly and stepped away from the wall, making Thor spin around and glare at her, before she walked over and forced Loki up, using her strength against him as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come, I will take you to the bathhouse." She stated, ignoring the shocked look on the guards and Prince's face as she helped Loki up the stairs out of the dungeon and to the bathhouse.

Loki cursed her in both Asgardian and Frost Giant, but she ignored his curses and continued to help him, merrily humming to herself to pass the time. "Would you stop that?" Loki finally snapped, having had enough of her humming the same tune for the past five minutes.

Malmury rolled her eyes as she continued to help him to the bathhouse, she knew that he would not need her help to undress him or wash him, so she left him at the side of one of the large tubs. "Your highness." She whispered, bowing down in respect before standing up once more.

With a wave of his hand Loki excused her, watching as she walked out of the bathhouse with her back straight. The next time he had seen her she was covered in bruises and her right arm hung uselessly at her side, her fingers bent at odd angles.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria walked along the corridor of the women's hospital, trying to rid herself of the memories that plagued her mind with each step. She had been in to many hospitals to see Director Fury after accidents and missions to ever feel comfortable in them once more, then again where she was going no one would feel comfortable.

Walking to the one ward that would make even the hardest man's heart sink, she pushed the door opened and walked to the desk. Instead of her uniform she was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white button up shirt, her modest pumps were not the most practical thing to walk in, but it needed to be done to complete the outfit.

Though she was sure Natasha was just being a bitch when she picked it out.

"I need to speak to Doctor Raven." Maria said before the receptionist had even gotten a word out. "It is an urgent matter that can not wait." She added when she saw that the receptionist was going to wave her off.

"Doctor Raven is about to go to theater, she is needed there." The Receptionist said in a meek voice, not used to dealing with someone like Maria. "But you can see her afterwards, she should only take fifteen minutes if everything goes well."

"Very well, I shall wait in her office." Maria crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her index finger against her arm, watching as the receptionist battled an inner battle and curiosity before being led in to the small office that Raven called her own. Sinking down in to one of the comfy seats in front of the oak desk Maria slipped her shoes off and massaged her feet.

An hour and a half later the door flew open and a tall woman stormed in to the room, swearing as she threw a stethoscope and coat across the room to land in the couch. "Fuck!" She hissed, kicking the door behind her shut before stopping dead when she saw Maria. "And my day can't get any better." She stated sarcastically, walking behind her desk and sitting in the chair.

"No doubt you have heard the news..." Maria said, bending down to retrieve a folder from the briefcase at her feet, pulling it out she placed it on Raven's desk before sitting back in her chair. "Director Fury wants everyone in on this case."

Raven eyed the folder before pushing it back towards Maria, her honey coloured eyes slowly turning a deep red as she glared at the woman before her. "No." She stated simply, leaning back in her chair. "I told Nick that I was over missions, I have a respectable career and here I actually help people that need it."

"Director Fury thought you would say that, it is why he has a back up plan to get you to come in..."

"If he is planning on using Banner against me, believe me that ship has long since left port and vanished in the Bermuda Triangle."

"You and I both know that is where your people come from..."

Raven shrugged her shoulders and flicked her red hair away from her face, her eyes slowly turning back to the honey brown colour as she decided she was under no threat. "And what is Director Fury going to do to me if I say no?"

"He has a warrant for your arrest waiting to be put in to action, it is for a felony medical misconduct and bribery." Maria said, placing a copy of the warrant on the desk. "As you can see, it has not been signed, but Director Fury is happy to have it signed and issued in under an hour."

"Wow, this attack has gotten him desperate, has it not?"

"He is desperate enough to ask for Asgard's help..."

"Ouch, that has got to hurt him."

Raven held up her hand and watched as flames danced along her skin, only to vanish once more as she placed her hand on the folder, pulling it towards her slowly. "No doubt Asgard will know what we are up against, those beady eyed deities have eyes everywhere. Plus now that S.H.I.E.L.D has Thor's beloved working for them, the prince would be even more hasty to save the planet he loves. Which means he will bring those four warriors that he cherishes with him, and probably even Loki. No matter what he has done to this planet his silver tongue can come in handy."

"And then you will no doubt call on The Avengers, a mortal with a suit of iron he thinks is indestructible, a super solider who no doubt has gone back in to hiding once more, an assassin who was trained as a warrior, an assassin who only knows how to kill and... Another thing she is famous for that I doubt I need to expand on, a physicist that by all accounts should be dead and a young woman who is not what she thinks she is... Yes I know this team, I saw them on the TV as they fought and then vanished to leave others to pick up the pieces." Raven fell silent as she tapped her long index finger against the cover of the folder, she had not even bothered to open it.

"I will help you." She finally stated after ten minutes of silence. "But it will be for a price..."

"Name it." Maria said, slightly worried about what price the woman would ask for.

"You have to replace two of our humidicribs with the newer models and also get another infant ambulance set up for this hospital, it is becoming impossible to only have one going at all times."

"Very well, I shall get a contract written up when we get to base. I will send an agent around to pick you up tonight, pack for a long stay." Maria stood up and took the warrant off the table, but left the folder, knowing that Raven will read it before she came. "Your excuse is a family emergency." She added before walking out the door to Raven's chuckles.

She had to admit, the irony of having a family emergency when you were an orphan was a good one, but it was all they had to give her.

* * *

"When I call, you know who to send." Thor said, watching as Heimdall nodded once before walking over to the sword. The bifrost had only been fixed for three days, and this was the first time anyone would be travelling on it. "And make sure she is healed before she comes, I fear we might need all the power we can get."

He stopped talking as he heard footsteps coming towards them, turning around he came face to face with Loki (who had bathed and dressed in his normal attire) carrying a very healthy and happy looking Hella. Her hair had been braided by one of the maids and her dress was a deep emerald colour with golden embroidery across the chest. The sleeves were made out of transparent emerald lace and came down in a bell shape, making the toddler giggle silently as she let it hit people as she walked past them.

"Are you sure she is not of your seed, Brother?" Thor asked, watching as Loki put Hella down. Hella instantly stood up straight and proud and held on to Loki's finger, watching Heimdall with a look of pure mischief in her eyes.

"I am positive brother, when I do have my own child again you will be the first to know." Loki said, glancing down at Hella, who was slowly inching closer and closer to Heimdall, her eyes zeroed in on a ruby that was on his belt. "Hella!" Loki's voice instantly made the toddler stop, her fingers gently brushing the ruby, a flower in her other hand so that she could put it where the ruby once sat.

"We do not pickpocket people we know." Loki said sternly, but he couldn't keep the pride shinning through his eyes as she walked back to him with a dejected look on her face. "I promise you can pickpocket as soon as we get to Midgard..." He whispered as he pulled her up on to his hip.

"Great, just what this palace needs, another silver tongue!" Heimdall complained, turning to start their trip to Midgard. "Hold on to her tightly, you do not want to see what happens when one is split in the bifrost."

_I have seen it, and it was amusing... _Loki thought, holding on to Hella tightly and smiling at the toddler. "Sleep." He whispered, watching as her eyes slowly shut and she relaxed in his arms. "Heimdall."

"Prince Thor, Lady Hella, Prince Loki" Heimdall said, before plunging the sword down and filling the room with golden light. "I will send them your highness, when you call they will come."

* * *

"HELLA!" Callie screamed, jumping over Bruce, who woke with a start and frowned as he found Grace curled against his side. With a gentle shove she woke up and quickly followed him in the direction Callie had run off to.

There had been a growing thunderstorm all night and Callie had sat in her camp stretcher waiting for the lightening to strike, when it had begun Bruce had watched as she waited desperately for the right tone of lightening to announce the arrival of Hella and Thor, but somewhere he had fallen asleep.

Callie crashed through the undergrowth, nearly standing on a koala who was moving trees, coming to a clearing with the smell of burning Eucalyptus gums she froze as she came face to face with the two Asgardian gods and her adopted daughter.

"Look at you!" She finally found her tongue as she dashed over, pulling Hella out of Loki's arms, who was just waking up from the sleeping spell Loki had put on her. "Look at your hair and dress, oh you are such a pretty little girl!" She cooed, cuddling Hella close to her chest. Hella let out a puff of annoyed air as she allowed Callie to hold her, before wriggling around and wanting to be put down on the ground once more.

"You've spent to much time with Loki I see." Callie mumbled, before lifting her eyes up to meet those of the God Of Lies. "You've seen better days..." She commented, before mentally kicking herself.

She held her breath as Loki's index finger hooked around the sunstone necklace, before tearing it away from her body and throwing it away in disgust. _Put that thing on one more time Callie, and I will kill us both! _He snarled in her mind.

_Forgive me for not wanting to hear your delicate tones in my mind at all hours of the day! _Callie snapped back, glaring at him.

_I've been in a dungeon for the past month and a half, I've barely had enough power to bring a flame in my hand! And then you go and get an infection, feel me, I feel as hot as a mortal! I feel like I'm standing in an oven!_

_Then thank Bruce for saving both our lives._

Loki made a noise of disgust in the back of his throat before taking Hella's hand in his and placing it in Callie's hand. "She needs food, she has not eaten since breakfast and sleeping spells always makes people hungry. Thor and I will no doubt go back to S.H.I.E.L.D with the man-beast and deal with this delightful little tick your planet seems to have picked up..."

"Excuse me?" Callie asked, glaring up at Loki. _"No way in hell am I letting you go in to battle with out me! I am not just going to stand around and watch the children all day! AND DON'T CALL HIM A MAN-BEAST!"_

"GUYS!" Thor called, looking between the two of them before looking at Bruce and Grace. "Stop fighting, we need to get to S.H.I.E.L.D before she strikes again!"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be at S.H.I.E.L.D faster then any of us wanted..." Bruce mumbled, shaking Thor's hand as the bush came alive with the sound of a quinnjet.

_Ten minutes, their computers are getting slow... _Callie thought, moving closer to Loki and scooping up Hella. She could feel the smirk radiating from Loki as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, looking up in to the sky as the quinnjet came in to view.

"Holy shit..." Grace mumbled, staring up in to the sky and pressing back in to Bruce, her eyes as wide as saucers as she tried to take in what she was seeing.

"Oh yes, two gods land in the middle of the bush and _you _are shocked at how fast they found us!" Callie said as she rolled her eyes at her friend, grinning as she received a glare back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Three days,**

**No attacks later:**

"Everyone is in the briefing room, Director." Maria said, watching as Director Fury nodded once and then proceeded in to the room, holding the door open for her as she frowned and walked in before him. Taking the seat next to his she watched as he walked around dropping folders in front of everyone before stopping when he got behind Grace.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded, watching as she tipped her head back to look up at him.

"Well, I am meant to be in jail, but Tony brought me in here instead." Grace said, grinning slightly as Tony chuckled.

"Stark, explain!"

"Well simple, they were bringing in the others and she was cuffed and being dragged behind them. Suddenly she's out of the cuffs, the guy is on the ground out cold and Loki is laughing hysterically." Tony stated, taking the folder out of Director Fury's hands and placing it in front of Grace. "We need someone who can escape, Nick. Hell, we need everyone we can bloody get!" He added in a whisper, making Fury groan and move down the table to the empty seat.

"Maria I thought you said everyone was here..." He could feel a migraine coming on faster then he would have liked.

"She was here a moment ago, she must have left before the others came in..." Maria said, looking around the room, she had started to get out of her chair just as the door opened to reveal Raven. Her dark red hair was pulled in to a high pony tail and she was wearing black leather pants, combat boots and a flowing orange tunic with short sleeves that came to her elbows.

"Sorry I am late, it took your agents awhile to gather my battle gear." Raven said, her voice sounding like the crackling of fire, making Grace stare at her in complete and utter shock. "Apparently my father still has not forgiven you for dousing his first in command..." She walked fully in to the room and took her place at the table, smirking as Loki glared at her.

"I thought Odin banished your kind to the triangle!" Loki snarled, instantly wrapping his hand around Callie's wrist in his own way of protection, his skin feeling like ice against hers.

"My kind, yes... As you can plainly see Silver Tongue, I am a half-cast, thus meaning the ban does not work on me." Raven replied in an icy tone, her eyes slowly turning red. "And as I have said before, the great fire in London in the 1800s was not my fault, I simply sneezed and their houses were more flammable then I would have guessed." Raven turned her eyes to Bruce, giving him a warm smile, which he returned with a nod of his head before looking back to Director Fury.

"Now we are all here, Clint and Darcy are still in the field, as well as Natasha so we will be speaking with them via satellite. Tony if you could hook them up please..."

Tony pressed a few keys on the keyboard in front of him and Darcy appeared in the middle of the table, next to an image of Natasha.

"Woah! That is so Star Wars!" Grace mumbled, making Thor look at her in confusion. "It's a movie... About space, it's so epic!"

"Grace!" Callie hissed, hitting her friend.

"She's Australian!" Steve said, grinning at her. "It has been a long time since I've heard that accent!"

"Another reason why I wanted to keep her..." Tony stated, making Grace give him a death glare and Director Fury to clear his throat.

"Darcy, Clint have you found out anything?" Director Fury asked, turning to face the image of Darcy on the table.

"Apart from the fact Clint snores, you can now get jewels to bedazzle an area that I didn't believe you _could _bedazzle and the lead singer of that band Jane likes is a man whore, no." Darcy stated, making Clint glare at her and mumble something about her cold feet. There was a shuffling noise and Clint appeared in the camera as Darcy was pushed out of the way, there was a small hmph noise and Darcy soon appeared back on camera, apparently sitting on Clint's lap.

"Sir there has..." Clint tried to say, but was cut off by Tony.

"Hang on. Darcy, did you catch the name of the bedazzling things? It might be interesting for the be-" Tony started, but was silenced by a glare from the Director. "I'll ask when you get home."

"As I was saying..." Clint started again, moving Darcy on his lap slightly and wrapping an arm around her waist, splaying his fingers against her stomach. "The only thing we have gotten is the same thing from everywhere else, crows flying across the town before a woman appears and the wind picks up to that of an EF5 tornado with a few black feathers in it and destroys it all. She does not kill before the wind strikes, just walks along the path checking things out..."

"It's as if she is either searching for something or judging them." Darcy added, a small smile on her face as she played with Clint's fingers.

"That's the same over here." Natasha said flicking an annoying lock of hair from her face. "But I did get something else out of a very scared milk man, apparently she said 'Pathetic' in a heavy Irish accent."

_It is as I feared... _Loki thought, his voice still sounding tired after his treatment in Asgard. _She is judging who is worthy and who is not, this could go on for months and even years if we do not stop her._

_Loki, are they talking about who I think they are talking about? _Callie asked him, glancing at him before turning back to the meeting, not wanting the others to know that she was having a conversation with Loki in her mind.

_Yes, ancient Celtics called her the Crow Goddess, a warrior of war and destruction. The Morrigan, in reality she is an alien with a habit of getting bored and swaying wars..._

_Loki we have no wars going on!_

_And that is why she is taking out the towns and cities, she is trying to find one worthy of her staying in it, and then from there she will start a world war._

_AND YOU BROUGHT HELLA BACK DOWN HERE?_

_I HAD NO CHOICE! BE THANKFUL THEY EVEN HEALED HER!_

"SHIT!" Callie yelled as an energy ball escaped from her hand and hit the wall across from her, barely missing Steve's head. "I am so sorry! I have no idea how that even... Loki stop laughing you are not helping the situation!"

"I thought you said you had it under control!" Grace snapped, blushing as she let go of Bruce's hand, which she had grabbed in terror.

"Well apparently having it under control and Loki being locked up in a dungeon zapping his powers are two different things!" Callie snapped back at her, blushing enough that she swore Loki could feel the heat coming off her cheeks.

"It is Ok ma'am." Steve said, fixing himself up in the seat and shooting Tony a glare as the billionaire tried to stifle his laughter.

"If we are done..." Director Fury snarled through clenched teeth, not looking at Callie as he started to speak again. "Thor no doubt you know more about this... Woman then we do, please tell us what you know." He sat down in his chair and rubbed his temples, trying to ignore the weird looks people were giving Clint and Darcy as Darcy stayed on the archer's lap.

_Now I know why Clint wanted her with him so much... _

_Ooh, love in the office? Isn't that forbidden director?_

_LOKI GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"To the ancient Celtics she was The Crow Goddess, goddess of war, chaos and fertility. To us she is The Morrigan, an alien with a thirst for war and a horrible way of dealing with boredom. What you are probably seeing now is the way she picks out a new place to live, no doubt where she used to reside has changed to much for her liking. She will continue until she finds a place that she thinks is suitable for what she wants, and then twist her way in to starting a new world war, one that she can sway..." Thor said, looking around the room at every ones faces, noticing that both Callie and Loki had the same bored look as they flicked through the folders. "Of course, Loki knows more about her then I."

Loki made a small snorting sound and glared around the table, before leaning back in his chair and looking at the Director. "This is just the start, Manchester would have been her testing out her powers to make sure that she can still use them to destroy bigger targets. Of course she will soon make herself known to the public, she always was one for the dramatics..."

"Is she your twin?" Tony asked, making Loki snarl at him. "Sorry, won't piss off the temperamental god..."

"You'll need to look at the next biggest event anywhere on the planet, possibly one with live media coverage..."

"The Oscars..." Callie whispered, staring at her father. "They are on in two days!"

"Oscars?" Loki and Thor asked, staring at her.

"The Oscars is basically a huge event where stars are told how good they are. All the most famous movie stars will be there and it is televised around the globe live." Darcy said, moving off Clint's lap before coming back and sitting on him again. "They promise this year will be the Oscar's that no one will forget..."

"Well if she gets there, then no one will forget it..." Loki said, staring at Director Fury once more. "But no one will come out of it alive."

"Oh god, poor Johnny Depp!" Darcy mumbled, ignoring Clint's eye roll as he trailed his fingers down her thighs as if to remind her whose girl she was. "You do realise I don't think he's hot, right?" She asked, looking at Clint over her shoulder. "I like his movies."

"Can you make up some fake records and get me in there as a body guard or security for the event?" Grace asked, looking at Director Fury, who was slightly shocked at the way she spoke to him. He was normally treated with more trepidation and respect then what the young Australian woman was showing him, instead she spoke as if she already had a plan.

Before he could answer Grace had turned to look at each of the women around, before her eyes settled on Natasha. "I need you to be at that theatre, no doubt you can pull some strings and get yourself in there. I will be going as your personal security, once we are in Tony and Bruce can design a chip that will hack their security. As soon as that security is breeched they will empty that theatre to do a full sweep of it. I can be in and out of the security room in half an hour, no doubt The Morrigan would like to see the show before she stops it..."

Everyone in the room sat in silence as they stared between a very annoyed and angry looking Nick Fury and a calm and collected Grace, who was playing with a bobby pin that she had pulled out of her hair.

"Fuck I love Australians!" Tony said loudly with a grin. "Bruce, shall you and I get to work on this chip? I have a few things that I need to talk about with you..." _One of them being who this Australian is that is throwing you a cute smile... _He thought, before flinching when Loki started to laugh.

"Sir, before we leave is there anything we can do to stop him from reading our minds?" Tony asked, pointing to Loki and then looking at the Director as Bruce stood up.

"He's only doing it to annoy you." Callie stated, rolling her eyes as Loki glared at her, his grip on her wrist tightening. "If you carry a sunstone in your pocket, like Bruce and Grace do, he won't be able to get in."

"Actually, I need a word with you Stark..." Loki said, letting go of Callie's wrist and standing up. "Please, allow me to walk you to the lab." He pointed to the door before looking at Bruce. "if you could give us a few minutes." He added, before walking out after a bemused looking Tony.

"What is it I can do for you, God Of Lies?" Tony asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and glancing at Loki.

_I want you to hack in to the S.H.I.E.L.D data base, no doubt you have done it before. I need you to search for anything pertaining to Callie. She was captured by them once and has lost three months of her memory, I want every little bit of information you can dig up on what happened to her in those three months._

Tony flinched at the headache that was coming on from Loki talking in his mind, he rubbed his temple before nodding his head and stopping outside the lab. "I will look in to it as soon as I possibly can, but Loki, you may not like the answers I find... Will you still help us even if the answer is not one you like?"

"I have a child on this planet now, Tony. And I fear I am not as welcome on my adoptive home planet as I used to be, hopefully in helping you I can guarantee a return back to Asgard with Callie and Hella to protect them. So yes, I will help save this miserable planet, but it is for my own gain that I do."

"As long as you help, I don't give a shit why." Tony stated, before walking in to the lab and shutting the door in Loki's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a chapter full of a bit of fluff and Loki being a pain in the butt. Just to let everyone know, Raven and Malmury are both my Ocs and I am twisting The Morrigan to how I want her in the story, but she is based on the Celtic Goddess of the same name.**

**Translation:**

**Godt gjort min søte, hadde vi ikke engang merke: Good job my sweet, we did not even notice**

* * *

Bruce groaned as he rolled his shoulders, his back and neck stiff from tension and stress. Somehow in the chaos of everyone showing up, Tony had suggested to Director Fury that it would be a fantastic idea for people to share rooms so that they feel slightly safer, and have someone on the team to lean on in case The Morrigan decides to destroy their city.

And somehow Tony had managed to get Bruce sharing a room with Grace! He had already blushed more in the past day then he had since high school. Grace had no problem getting changed in front of him, and he had caught a lot more of her skin then he would have liked.

Not to mention he had just spent the rest of the afternoon doing health checks and blood works on all new S.H.I.E.L.D members, the only one he didn't catch was Grace, who had vanished when Nick said they would need to take blood work from her. Taking a guess that she would be in their room, he made his way there, ignoring the fearful looks some of the new agents gave him as he walked past.

Pushing the door open to the room he was instantly assaulted by the sound of rain coming from a small CD player, frowning as he walked in to the room and shut the door, he saw Grace sitting on her bed Indian style with her hair up in a bun and her eyes closed, meditating.

Taking his chance to change his top whilst she seemed to be distracted, he quickly started to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Leave it off and get on the bed..." His fingers halted on the second last button as Grace spoke, his cheeks instantly flaming red.

"W-w-what?" He managed to gasp out, looking over his shoulder at her. She was still sitting in the same position with her eyes closed, but she had a slight smile on her face.

"You heard me, take your shirt off and lay on the bed on your stomach. Just trust me, Bruce. If I wanted to hurt you I would have set up a trap to get you unaware when you came in the door." She opened her eyes slowly and stared in to his, her eyes showing that she was not hiding anything from him. "Not give you a warning..."

Bruce rolled his eyes and thought it best to just go along with it, for some reason he trusted her even more then he had ever trusted Callie. Pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the ground, he got on to his bed and lay on his stomach. "Now what?" He asked, watching as she stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Shut up and relax. And if you don't, I'll handcuff you to the bloody bed until you learn to relax!" Grace moved to sit on the bed, a small bottle of oil in her hands. "No doubt you are going to worry that if you relax the other guy will come out. But, he probably won't, unless relaxing pisses you off."

"Grace... I don't think this is a good..." Bruce's complaint was cut short as Grace straddled his upper thighs. "G-G-Grace!" He buried his face in his pillow, not wanting her to see his blush. He shivered as the cool oil touched his skin, and clenched his eyes shut as her hands started to gently work it in to his muscles. He let out a small moan as her thumbs started to press out a knot at the base of his neck. "Oh god... Press harder..." He mumbled, his face still flaming, but another groan of content escaped his parted lips as she pressed her thumbs deeper in to the knot to work it out.

"You don't always have to be so tense, Bruce." Grace said as she moved her hands away from the knot and started to work on another one, watching as his body finally started to relax. "You've got it under control, relaxing is not having a slip in control, it's realising that your control is so good that you don't need to always be on guard."

"What if I kill more people?" Bruce asked, moving his head to the side so it was resting on his arms, his eyes half closed.

"Don't talk or think like that for now Bruce." Grace whispered, bending down and shyly placing a kiss on his cheek. "Just relax, I'm here... I might not be much, but I knocked out a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, that's gotta count for something!" She grinned as he let out a sleepy chuckle and went back to working on his the knots in his back.

"You know I still need to get your blood work done..."

"Don't talk of that either."

Bruce let out another moan as Grace's fingers trailed down his back, he had heard long ago how sexual a massage could be, but he never thought he would be one to find it sexual, but as Grace's fingers slid up his spine, he couldn't help the shiver of excitement that followed them.

He let out a small whimper as her weight lifted off his thighs and she moved away from him, only to lay on her side next to him in the bed. "Is it wrong for me to want this alien thing to stay around for a little bit so that I can keep hanging around?" She asked in a whisper, her fingers reaching out to gently play with one of his curls.

"What makes you think Fury is going to let you go back to Australia without keeping tabs on you?" Bruce asked, moving to his side so he could pull her up against him with an arm wrapped around her waist, he then blushed extremely hard as she moved against his erection. _SHIT! _He thought, thinking she would say something, but instead she just cuddled him.

"I could go somewhere with you..." Grace said, smiling when he looked alarmed. "You know, travel a little bit and to learn more about radiation and medicine. I saw you pop that guys shoulder back in after Loki 'accidentally' pushed him down the stairs for looking at Callie. It seems interesting..."

"You would go with me just to learn things?"

"Mate, I've known you for just over a month, I'm not Callie, I take things slower then a turtle! And I need to make sure that they will go somewhere before I even contemplate taking them!"

With that sentence, Bruce finally understood something that had been plaguing him since he first found himself attracted to Grace. He had been with Callie because he had wanted her, he had wanted to be just like her, able to show affection in public without fear of being shunned or judged, be able to trust himself and let go just like she wanted him to. But with Grace, he was coming to realise that he needed her, he needed the constant companionship that she gave him without wanting what he couldn't give her.

With barely a second thought he closed the distance between their lips and pressed his against hers gently and affectionately, smiling softly as she returned the kiss and placed her hand gently on his skin. The kiss was nothing that he had experienced before, shy in nature yet filled with an underlying promise on both sides.

"Bruce, Fury needs us in the..." Tony said as he pushed the door open and stopped dead. "Never mind, I'll go and deal with it, you... You have fun here buddy!" He retreated out of the room with a smirk on his face as he shut the door.

"Better get going." Bruce said, blushing just as hard as Grace.

"Get a shirt on first, Bruce." Grace replied, her cheeks flame red as she hurried away to sit on her bed and collect a book. "And don't kill him..." She added, grinning as Bruce did the buttons up on his purple shirt, she was really starting to love that shirt on him.

"See ya."

"Bye."

* * *

Callie flinched in annoyance as another can of beans exploded behind her as she walked past it in the aisle, once again Hella burst in to silent squeals of pure delight and Loki looked around innocently.

Why had she agreed to do the shopping for dinner?

Loki had put a spell on himself so that if anyone that wasn't part of his family looked at him, he would look completely different. Of course he had a decoy back at the S.H.I.E.L.D base so that Fury would not realise he was gone and freak out, then again with everything he'd been doing in the store, it wouldn't be that hard to put two and two together.

Already an elderly lady had her hair changed to bubble gum pink, a teenager had been chased down an aisle with a crumpet packet hitting him over the head and the bottles of milk had started to moo loudly whenever someone picked them up. With a small flick of his wrist, the last bake bean can on the shelf exploded, covering a business man who had been staring at Callie's behind.

_Ok, that one deserved it... _Callie thought, not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation. She turned down in to the lolly aisle and almost turned back around, but Loki had already started down it.

_I am merely making the experience fun for Hella... _Loki replied, picking up a packet of skittles and looking at them with a curious expression. _I saw you having a conversation with the man-beast this morning._

_He was apologising to me, Loki. For hurting my heart with the fact that I wasn't what he wanted. He couldn't trust himself around me, I personally don't believe he could ever trust himself around someone. Though I do pray that he will find a way to trust Grace and let her in, the guy needs some happiness in his life..._

_And I do not, Callie?_

_You have me, Loki and you have Hella. I am yours and always will be._

_What changed your mind?_

"The fact you came back." Callie said, stopping in front of the marshmallows and looking up in to Loki's eyes. "You came back and didn't run as soon as they let you out. You are fighting alongside us to save this planet, and you are helping me with Hella as if she was your own daughter. I didn't want to forgive you, Loki. I didn't want to listen to my heart, but when I saw you in that clearing, holding Hella and ready to help us..." Callie trailed off, looking away at the ground and frowning as he gently lifted her chin with his index finger, bringing his lips down to press against hers.

"I've always wanted a family again." He whispered, kissing her once more before standing up and making the whole other end of the lolly aisle explode in a colourful display of miss matched lollies, wrappers and a very, _very _disgruntled worker who had to clean the mess up.

"You just can't bloody help yourself, can you?" Callie asked in an exasperated tone, before moving along to continue the shopping. "You stop laughing, I swear you'll be as bad as him when you grow..." _LOKI YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU TAUGHT HER TO PICKPOCKET! SHE HAS SOMEONES WALLET!_

Loki grinned happily as he plucked the wallet from Hella's hands, giving her a small kiss on the forehead in congratulations. "Godt gjort min søte, hadde vi ikke engang merke " He whispered, before dropping the wallet and leading Callie away with an arm around her waist.

* * *

**The language Loki and Callie speak randomly through out this story (Thor will also speak it) is Norwegian :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE NOTE RATING CHANGE!**

* * *

The Oscar's, the night of night for the stars and the biggest pay day for photographers that they would get for the rest of the year. Of course, being Iron Man had its perks, and as Tony flaunted up the red carpet, Natasha hanging off his left arm, he knew that he was in his element.

The others were placed around the theater; Bruce was with the medical people who were treating the crowd with everything from Asthma to full out panic attacks, Raven was entertaining the people as they walked in to the theater with an amazing fire dance, Steve is working as a bouncer (thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D's fantastic paperwork and computer hacking skills), Loki was invisible and following after Tony and Natasha, keeping in constant contact with Callie, who was standing in as a reporter.

Grace was in the control position, barking orders at them through the ear pieces, making sure that everyone was in a spot that no matter where The Morrigan would appear, they would see her. Dressed in a black suit and tie with her hair hidden under a light brown wig with stubble on her chin, Grace looked every part the male body guard that she needed to become.

"You know... I'm sure Bruce has never been this attracted to a man before..." Tony mumbled in to his microphone, making it look like he was fixing his collar so that none of the reporters would get suspicious.

"Shut _up, _Tony!" Bruce's snarled reply came back across the comms.

"Guys! Concentrate, our chances of fucking up are getting bigger every moment!" Grace snapped, moving along the red carpet keeping her eyes on the crowd as well as the carpet. She was shaking in nerves at the thought that they were wrong, and The Morrigan wasn't going to show up.

Loki's concentration was starting to waver as he watched Callie, a young actor from one of the high grossing movies of the year was happily flirting with her as they did the interview. He watched as Callie battered her eyelids and flicked a curl from her face, making the guy put his hand out and brush it back behind her ear, making Callie blush and look away from him coyly.

"Loki, concentrate!" Bruce's voice came across the comms. "She's just playing the part, we don't need you destroying this instead of The Morrigan!"

Loki reigned in his anger, promising himself that tonight Callie would remember who she belonged to, and she would be wise not to forget it!

* * *

The mission had been a success, Grace had gotten in to the security room and inserted the virus before leaving once more in under ten minutes. The theater had been emptied in under twenty minutes, and by the time the Crow flew over head the block surrounding it had been cleared, leaving no victims for her to hurt.

But that didn't mean she did not decided to destroy the block with a gust of wind just for the hell of it. The falling debris caused some injuries, particularly to Grace, who as a security guard, was at the front of the lines of people to stop them from getting any closer. She only suffered a cut to the head, which as most head wounds did, caused a large amount of blood to cover her face.

Callie on the other hand, did not even get to see the destruction, for as soon as they were being evacuated, Loki had grabbed on to her wrist and transported them to an abandoned mansion.

"What the hell, Loki?" She yelled, yanking her hand from his and falling to the ground at his feet, panting from the effort of not throwing up. She gagged a few times and took a deep breath in before releasing it out slowly, glaring up in to Loki's angry eyes.

"This is where you belong!" Loki snarled, kicking her in the side to make her fall over to the ground, panting as she grabbed her ribs. "A woman... A mortal who I shared my powers with, and this is how you repay me?" He kicked her again, making her roll on to her stomach, before coughing up a bit of blood. "You are all just the same!"

"What the fuck has gotten to you?" Callie pushed herself up on to her hands and knees, only to be forced back on the ground by a swift boot to her ribs once again. She spat blood out on to the ground and sent an energy ball to Loki, who caught it and flung it back to her. She screamed out in pain as it burnt across her back, ripping her dress and causing blisters to appear on her skin.

"HOW DARE YOU LET THAT MORTAL TOUCH YOU?" Loki yelled, throwing another energy ball at her and smirking as she screamed in agony once more. "YOU ARE MINE! YOU SAID YOURSELF YOU WERE MINE! AND THIS IS HOW YOU ACT?" He kicked her hard enough to send her flying across the floor and in to the wall, causing dust and plaster board to fall around her in a sprinkling of white and grey.

"I CAME BACK TO HELP THIS PLANET FOR **YOU**!" Loki yelled, in a blink of the eye he was standing in front of her, grabbing her hair as he yanked her to her feet, staring in to her eyes. Backhanding her across the face hard enough to split her lower lip, he pressed his lips against hers in a bruising and dominating kiss, smirking as he tasted her blood as he licked her lower lip before forcing his tongue between her lips.

His finger nails bit in to her skin, creating small half moon cuts in her skin, the blood gently trickling down. With a growl she managed to shove him away, before delivering her own energy ball, which once again he deflected, causing it to shatter the wall beside him.

Callie's breath came in ragged gasps as she stood tall, glaring at the god noting that he was in the same position, though without the cuts and scrapes that she had suffered. "I will let who ever I like touch me..." She snarled, her pent up anger coming to the surface once again. "I may even let _Bruce _touch me once again!" She knew instantly that she had gone to far as Loki crashed her in to the wall with enough force that they actually went through it, landing on the floor of what used to be the master bathroom.

Loki bit down on Callie's neck, hard enough to draw blood and a cry from the younger woman, making her claw at his shoulders. "You are _mine!_" He hissed, pulling away from her neck and holding her down, glaring in to her eyes. "Even when someone else touches you, you'll wish it was me!" With a wave of his hand both sets of clothing vanished, leaving them both bare to the chilled and stale air of the house, but neither noticed. This had turned from a lovers spat in to a fight for dominance, which neither one of them were willing to give.

"Tell me, Callie!" Loki whispered, his voice turning from a snarl to a lovers whisper. His fingers danced across her skin, making her wriggle and look away from him, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. "Did that man-beast ever touch you like this?" His cold fingers trailed up her inner thighs, making Callie let out a small whimper before she slammed her legs closed, not wanting to give in to him.

"Or was he rough?"

Callie gasped as Loki flipped her over on to her stomach and drew her middle up, causing her to get up on all fours to avoid the pressure on her stomach. She bit harder on her lip, ignoring the fresh wave of blood that came from the cut, her mind was fully focused on Loki and what he was doing with his tongue along her spine.

"Do you like it rough, Callie Laufeyson?" Loki whispered, nipping at each of her vertebrae as he slowly moved his way down her body, Callie arched up in pleasure for a second as his teeth once again sunk in to her tender flesh, before forcing herself to go back to not acting with his actions. "Ah..."

She could hear the smirk on Loki's voice as she looked at the ground, her hair framing her face away from his sight as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "You are _nothing _compared to Bruce!" She snarled, yelling out in pain and pleasure as Loki entered her with a single thrust.

"No..." Loki purred in her ear, bending over her before brushing a kiss against her cheek. "I am _nothing _compared to him, I agree..." He slowly started to pull out, achingly slow as he continued to whisper in Callie's ear. "I do not ask for what I want, I just take it. I am not slow and loving, you will yield and give me what I ask for, or you will pay the price."

Callie let out another scream as Loki once again thrust in to her, harder then the first time. Loki was bigger then Bruce (though she would never admit it out loud) and she had never been taken at this angle before, she could feel herself stretching to accommodate him and her breaths came in short gasps. If he continued on like this, she would not last long, no matter how much she tried to fight it.

"I will never yield to you..." She managed to gasp out between his thrusts as she clenched her eyes closed. They soon shot open in complete surprise as Loki's finger brushed against her temple, giving her a short look at the pleasure he was feeling. "F-f-fuck!" She hissed, turning her head away so that he couldn't reach her temple once again.

"I can easily just do this..." Loki hissed from behind her, it was only a matter of seconds before a second Loki took Callie's temples between his finger tips, showing her everything he was experiencing.

It was all to much, she was drowning in the feelings and in Loki's presence, she could feel the tension building in her stomach, no matter how much she tried to fight it away, tried to make it vanish with will power alone. But her will power was wavering, and as Loki's teeth once again pierced her flesh on her lower back, Callie came with a hoarse cry of his name. Loki soon followed after picking up his pace even more, slamming in to her a few times before spilling his seed deep inside her body before collapsing with her against the bathroom floor.

"You are mine..." He hissed, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist and holding her against him.

* * *

**Ok, I couldn't resist, I really couldn't. Blame all the other hot Loki stories out there xD! Darn you hot Loki! -shakes fist-**

**Just a quick note, if you are still with me and not passed out from the hotness LOL. Grace and Bruce will have their own story now on FF called 'Just Relax!', so they won't feature so heavily in this story. Just Relax will follow this story line as well, staring from after this chapter, but will show it in Bruce and Grace's point of view. **

**So keep your eyes out for it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Props to Saichick who told me to turn up the heat in my story and also her advice.**

**Jabberwocky.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Well the good thing is, no one died or got hurt..." Tony stated, looking around the members of The Avengers (Plus the add ons that no one seemed to worry about any more). "Apart from Grace, but that doesn't count..." He smirked as Grace flipped him off and self consciously touched the bandaged on her head.

"That doesn't mean a thing!" Fury snapped, pacing back and forth at the head of the table. "The Morrigan is still out there, and we have no idea how to capture her!"

"Give her what she wants..." Callie said meekly, shifting in her seat and flinching as it pressed on the burn that still adorned her back. Loki had healed the more dangerous wounds and the wounds that would be seen by others, but he had left the burn as a reminder to her.

"You want us to start a new war?" Fury snapped, glaring at his daughter like she had become deranged.

"No, a fake war." Callie said. "Fake town, fake battle, fake injuries... She'll be drawn to it like a moth to the flame. And then when she starts to sway the battle, we have her."

Before Fury could comment, Maria barged through the door, panting and shaking in what could only be described as fear. "She's just wiped out Chicago." She managed to pant, before falling to the ground as her legs gave way to the shock. "I-Its all gone!"

"That's Bruce's home city!" Callie said, but before anyone could stand up there was a roar and the building shook as Hulk escaped in to the wilderness that backed the property. With a sigh the others sat down, apart from Grace, who with a nod from Fury left the room quietly.

"Someone needs to take him clothes, and she's the best tracker we have..." Fury explained, making Tony laugh out loud.

"Yes, because tracking a giant, pissed off green monster is so fucking hard!" Tony muttered, shutting up as Fury glared at him. He instantly swapped from his normal attitude to a more gentler one as he walked over and helped Maria up, sitting her in the seat and handing her a glass of water.

"I don't know what to do..." Fury said, sitting down in the seat and letting the news sink in. "She's so unpredictable, there is no pattern in her destruction, there's nothing! Not even a trace to..." He paused, frowning as his mind flew in to over time. "Tony, I need you to design me the smallest and most high definition camera you can. Natasha, I need you to infiltrate the bird sanctuary and get a crow for us. Keep the killing down to three please."

The others stared at him weirdly before Callie finally clicked on to what he was doing, smiling at her father, who turned and ignored her. "He's going to send a crow to the flock of Morrigan's crows, the camera will show where they are heading." She explained to the others, her eyes shining in excitement.

"Sure thing..." Tony said, slightly bored at the thought of only having to build a camera. "Loki, join me in the lab." He commented as he walked out the door, leaving the others to wonder what was going on as Loki followed him out.

* * *

"She has a chip in her head." Tony said as Loki walked in to the lab and shut the door. Bringing up the information on the screen he showed it to the god. "Three months, it took them three months of constant brain surgeries to get it implanted, but it is there." He brought up a scan of Callie's mind and enlarged it, showing Loki the small circular object amongst the brain mass.

"What does it do?" Loki asked, glaring at the screen as his hands clenched in to fists, green mist rolling from them in his anger.

"Collects constant data from her brain waves." Tony said, moving to another screen and pressing some buttons. "Apparently it's been constantly monitoring her since it was implanted, the side effects included seizures that was treated with medication as well as random fainting spells but they wore off after a couple of weeks. They gave her amnesia pills so she wouldn't remember and used alien technology to seal up the wound without a scar."

"W-w-who authorised this!"

"Nick Fury, Director Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Father of subject 124."

"They've done this to others?"

"Callie is the only one who has survived it..." Tony said, looking up even more information. "Loki... They don't know how long the metal chip in her brain will last before it kills her." He turned to the god, watching as the emotions crossed the older mans face, everything from complete and utter anger to terror, before his face went back to its passive expression.

"Thank you, Stark." He said, his voice cold and without emotion. He walked from the lab quietly, leaving Tony to wonder what the hell he was going to do.

* * *

The door opening and slamming pulled Nick out of his thought patterns, folders and sheets of paper littered the desk as he tried his hardest to find any small chance that this plan would work. The only plan they had and he himself was not even sure that it was the right one, but he had to go on gut instinct and follow through.

It was at these times he wished Phil was still alive to help him out, but when he looked up his eyes fell on the very being who had killed his friend.

"What can I do for you, Loki?" Nick asked, putting his hands on his desk and leaning back in his chair. "Though please excuse me if I do not offer you a chair, I do not want you to occupy to much of my time."

"I thought Odin was bad, oh I cursed him wondering what kind of a man could do what he did..." Loki said, advancing towards the desk and laying the scan of Callie's head on the desk, watching as the director flinched. "But then I met you, and believe me Director, you have blown Odin's bad decisions out of the water! A chip, a metal chip inserted in to your daughters brain, constant data record for your own special child... Yet being the only one who survived, you do not know how long she has to live, do you? You keep her close to you not because you want to, but because you need to. Why? Tell me why any father would do this to his child?"

"It had to be done, her powers were growing greater, she had killed a man by her entering his brain and causing it to explode." Nick said, not looking at the scan that sat on his desk. "We thought if we could track her brain activity we could predict when it got in to a zone where she would kill again..."

"And did it?"

"No, it didn't. Her brain functions just like a normal humans, with only a small fluctuation when she speaks to you with her mind."

"Then why not remove it?"

"I can't. To remove it will kill her, to leave it in will kill her."

"YET YOU STILL DID IT?"

"I needed to understand! I wanted to know how this happened!" Nick said, standing up and staring at the god. "I needed answers that I did not find! And now I watch her each day as I see her brain activity get weaker and stronger every now and then, I watch as she loves and starts a family. God damn it I watch her knowing I will bury her soon!"

"The reason you were so happy to end Callie's life to save this planet was because she already had a death sentence." Loki said, fear filling him. "And now so do I!"

"Loki please, we will find a way to fix this!"

"When I capture The Morrigan, the destruction of this world will not end." Loki snarled, walking to the door before turning to stare at Nick. "Because I will watch this world burn, and you will know that it was completely and utterly your own fault!"

Nick watched as Loki left the room, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

**Ok guys, just a reminder, there is now a sister story to this one up called Just Relax! It is the same story line and time line but focussing on Grace and Bruce. Of course you don't need to read it, but there will be times in this story were something is referenced from Just Relax! But don't worry because you'll be able to guess what happened anyway just from the context.**

**But if you feel like it check it out and drop me a review on what you think. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

At three am in the morning one did not expect to see anyone in the medical bay, but when Callie saw the light on as she snuck there to get some more burn cream, her heart sunk. But soon her curiosity had picked up when she saw it was Grace who was rummaging through the cupboards, moving in to the room she stopped dead when she saw her friend holding a box of morning after pills and climbing off the chair she had used to get to the top cupboard where they were kept.

"Shit, Callie. You scared me!" Grace said, quickly shoving the box behind her back with a blush when she saw Callie standing in the room. "What are you doing up so late, or early?" She asked, trying to edge herself away from Callie.

"I should ask you the same thing..." Callie said ,crossing her arms and flinching as her shirt pressed against the burn. "Never mind, I'm just here to grab something then I'm heading off to bed..." She said, walking past Grace and moving to the cupboard where they kept the creams for burns.

Grace watched Callie, before taking one of the tablets out of the box and dry swallowing it, shuddering slightly at the after taste. She knew that he had pulled out, but she still wasn't going to trust that method.

"He had a child once..." Callie said, pulling out the burn cream and looking at Grace. "It was a still born with his ex wife. But I guess he hasn't told you that." She couldn't hide the slight jealous feeling in her gut as she realised who Grace must have slept with, she had seen them getting closer and closer each day, but it was still hard to come to terms with it.

"He told me." Grace said, moving to put the box of tablets back and shutting the door. "Just like I told him that I'm allergic to latex..." She pushed the chair back and smiled at Callie, not giving in to the bait that her friend was trying to rile her up with.

"And have you told him your age?" Callie asked, smirking when Grace's face fell. "Or has the fact you are only nineteen slipped your mind? Oh wow, from that expression I guess it has! Dear me, I wonder what Bruce will think when he finds out how old youare? Not all men like the younger girl, Grace. Believe me, as soon as he finds out, and believe me, he will find out, you'll just be another notch in his bedpost."

Grace threw a glare at Callie, her eyes filled with tears "Well that makes me more then you!" She snarled, a tear falling down her cheek. "At least he doesn't have to worry about me sleeping with someone else!" She dodged as Callie threw the burn cream at her, before turning and walking out of the room, the door shutting behind her with a slam.

* * *

Before Callie got settled in bed, there was a yell for help, instantly getting out of bed and grabbing a knife she ran to catch up to the others who had surrounded the person who cried for help.

Clint stood with a bloody and unconscious Darcy in his arms, her stomach was bleeding profusely and her face had marks where it had been pecked by birds. "Please, someone help me!" He whispered, his face white as tears spilt down his cheeks. "She got her, please... The Morrigan got her, said it was revenge! Please!"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Bruce's voice roared, making the gathered people scatter to get out of the doctors way, he walked up to Clint and instantly flinched when he saw Darcy. "Medical bay, now! Callie, go wake your father up this instant. Tony I want JARVIS to hook up to the security cameras, any ones face appears that isn't cleared, set off every warning you can, Steve, take Natasha and some guards and start a perimeter walk, Grace, come with me."

Everyone stared at him in shock for a few seconds before he added a strict 'Now!'. No one had ever seen Bruce take control like that in a situation, though Callie was sure that it would have come up more then he would have liked in his days as a Doctor in poor places of the world.

Running down the hall she crashed in to her father, who was already running towards the commotion, having been woken by Maria. "Report, now!" He said, grabbing Callie by the shoulders and staring in to her eyes.

"The Morrigan attacked Darcy, she was presented with massive wounds to her stomach which was bleeding profusely and pecks on her face. Clint has taken her to the medical bay where Bruce and Grace are dealing with her. Tony has over ridden the security with JARVIS and is running a better security system whilst Steve and Natasha have taken up perimeter walks to keep everything secure." Callie managed to get out in one breath, before taking a few deep breaths. "Thor has gone to help calm down Clint and Loki is unaccounted for, sir."

"Very well, take a sword, gun and go join Natasha and Steve." Nick said, watching as his daughter ran down the hallway. He made his way to join Thor and Clint outside the medical bay and took up the worst thing in the world, waiting.

* * *

Darcy woke up in the medical bay, surrounded by worried looking Avengers and Clint who looked like he hadn't shaved in days. "H-how long was I out for?" She asked, thanking Clint as he helped her drink a glass of water.

"A week and a half..." Tony stated, watching as the information sunk in to her. "You lost a lot of blood and needed three blood transfusions, but Bruce finally managed to stop the bleeding in yo-" He trailed off as Darcy's eyes filled with tears.

"Guys, let's give her some space." Steve said, ushering the others out of the room and leaving only Clint and Darcy.

"I guess I shouldn't have taser a fertility goddess..." Darcy mumbled, before breaking down in to tears as she clung to Clint, her face pressed in to his neck as sobs consumed her.

"You did your job, Darcy." Clint said, stroking her hair gently and pressing a kiss to her temple. "If I had of been quicker with the arrow she wouldn't have gotten you, but I froze. Fucking hell, Darcy I froze!"

"Hush..." Darcy said, moving so that Clint could wriggle himself in to bed with her, tangling their legs together she clung to him. "We are allowed to have bad days. Even amazing assassins with a sexy ass and a mean bow arm." She felt him chuckle against her and she closed her eyes. "Completely ruptured?"

"Completely." He whispered, clinging to her without hurting her middle, damn these pain killer drugs must be good! "She took out your left ovary as well, you will never be able to carry children."

"When you see her next, put an arrow in her brain for me..." Darcy mumbled, clinging to Clint as she let her eyes close, tears once again coming to her as the news sunk in. The Morrigan had stuck to her promise, she had taken the one thing that Darcy had started to want more with each day, her ability to have children.

* * *

"This was a direct attack!" Steve said, hitting his hands against the table and accidentally splitting it in two, the others ignored it as he continued. "We can not let this go unpunished!" He added, throwing his arms up in the air in annoyance.

"How can we punish something that we can't catch!" Tony shot back, glaring at the super solider. "At least with Loki he was using Callie, we could track him! She leaves nothing behind but victims and destruction!"

"Can't your brother get in to her head?" Natasha snarled, glaring at Thor who was standing quietly by the door listening to them argue.

"No, my brother can not. She has herself protected, believe me he has already tried." Thor replied, really not wanting to be dragged in to the argument as well.

"Well at least we have Bruce to be able to patch us up as she picks us off _one __**by **__one! _Steve snarled, glaring around at the table.

"What do you want me to do, let the other guy out and use him as a scent hound?" Bruce snapped, instantly feeling his heart rate pick up and Grace's fingers slip around his wrist, feeling his pulse point to make sure she could drag him away before he hurt anyone or himself.

"As much as that would be awesome, it wouldn't work!" Tony shot, trying to get the attention away from Bruce. "I've already thought about that plan." He added, earning a glare from Bruce. "Look, I've got JARVIS and these computers scouring the Earth for her, if she shows up in front of a camera again, she's ours. We just need to wait."

"Wait while Darcy sits in bed letting it sink in that she can't have children?" Clint asked, staring at them all, his eyes red and puffy from the constant crying and his beard was getting worse. "Wait until she picks her next target to go after? She seems happy to go after the women, so who will be next? Who will watch their loved ones receive something worse then death?"

"And this is why you don't love!" Natasha snapped, not being able to control her jealousy as she glared at Clint. "It causes nothing but heartache!"

"The Morrigan is not going to go after anyone elses girls!"

"Pepper is alone in DC! Fuck!" Tony brushed past Bruce as he ran out of the room to get Pepper to join them in the safe house, not wanting to risk anything happening to her.

"Lady Jane..." Thor spoke up, before walking and gathering Jane in to his arms, kissing her head. "I promise nothing will harm you, and to keep you safe I am willing to take you to Asgard until this is over, my mother will care for you until I return. There you will meet my friends and my people, you will get to know them and love them, just as I love your people."

Jane nodded, wrapping her arms around Thor in a tender hug, before pulling away to go and pack her bags, not really knowing what she would need to take to an alien planet. She was sad that she would be leaving Darcy behind, but she knew that the other woman was in great hands and would be kept safe until she to could be moved.

"Lady Callie, I a-" Thor started, but Callie cut him off with a raised hand.

"No, I stay on Earth." Callie stated, before leaving the room to get at least half an hour of sleep before Hella woke up and demanded breakfast by throwing toys from her crib on to her.

Thor turned to look at Grace, who shook her head and held on to Bruce's wrist just a little tighter, still nervous about talking to a god. Thor bowed his head in respect and looked around at the people still remaining. "When I return from Asgard I will bring warriors with me, and someone of great power, like Loki." His voice boomed, before he to left the room.

"I'm going to have a shower and get some sleep..." Grace said, moving away from Bruce and walking out, flipping Tony off as he offered to accompany her as she walked past him.


	13. Chapter 13

"You know..." Tony said, propping his hip against the door frame and staring at Callie, who was working at a desk in one of the many office areas. "I wondered why you and Loki fit so well, and then guess what, the other day I got my answer." He pushed away from the door frame and walked in to the room, glaring at the young woman.

Kicking the door closed so that they had more privacy, he watched as Callie stood up to her full height and glared at him. "What are you smoking, Stark?" She asked, her voice taking on a dangerous edge. Perhaps he would have been more wise to wear his suit in to the room before starting this conversation?

"I have been wondering for two days why Grace has started to avoid Bruce, I thought maybe it had something to do with the operation, but then I saw her patching up another officer, so that couldn't be it. Perhaps it had something to do with the knowledge of what the other guy could do, but no, that wasn't it because when I asked she said she wasn't afraid of the big guy. And then your father asked me to check out some footage of the medical bay, because some things had gone missing, like burn cream and a morning after pill."

Tony watched as Callie squared her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips, he only saw a flicker of fear before it was replaced with deep hatred. "And I saw you and Grace, I knew instantly what Grace was after before I saw the box in her hand, there are only a few things kept up in that top cupboard. And I saw you two talking, of course I turned off the sound to give you privacy, until I saw Grace run from the room crying and you throwing burn cream after her."

"Tony shut up, you don't know what you are talking about!" Callie said, turning away from the man and going back to her work. "Now if you don't mind, some of us have work to do!" She added, rustling some papers to get her point across to him. "All friends fight, doesn't mean it needs to involve everyone else!"

"Well you see, that is where you are wrong, Callie. That is where you have always been wrong. See we are a family here, and as soon as Grace got in to the doc's bed..." He noted that Callie flinched at his words, before quickly hiding it. "She became apart of this family to. And you see, now that she's avoiding him, including moving in to Natasha's room, it's thrown him a bit off. And we need everyone we can on this job before the psycho bird lady decides to throw waste to another city."

"Just go away and annoy someone else, Tony! I'm trying to track weird crow movements around the world, and you are just annoying the hell out of me!"

"So anyway!" Tony said, rocking on the balls of his feet with his hands clasped behind his back, completely ignoring the glare Callie threw at him once more. "I rewound the tape and watched with the audio on, and that's when I saw Callie, I saw the reason you and Loki get along so well. You are just like him, destroying other peoples happiness."

"I did no such thing!" Callie said, turning to stare at Tony. "I only reminded her of something that had slipped her mind. Now seriously, go away whilst I work. Don't you have a camera to work on?"

"It's finished and attached to Bruce's tie so that he can record where to find those nice berries that we found the other day. It's my way of testing it out and Bruce's way of collecting his own food so that he doesn't feel guilty about eating. I swear you can count each of his ribs when his shirt is off!"

"You can." Callie said, with out thinking, blushing as Tony laughed.

"Anyway, you stay out of other peoples business and they'll stay out of yours. Wouldn't want anyone making a comment about how you are sleeping with an insane god..."

Tony walked to the door before pausing and looking back at her. "Who probably after helping out here is going to try and take over the planet again, but don't worry, I'm sure Hulk will delight in beating him once more." With that Tony left the room, letting the door close behind him with a soft click.

* * *

Thor had returned within a day with the promised help (the warriors three, Sif and Malmury), but Loki was still no where to be found. Only Tony and Nick knew why he had fled, and neither were going to tell Callie, who busied herself with work and taking care of Hella to keep her mind off her vanishing partner. She was scared to get close to another man in case that Loki reminded her who she belonged to, frowning as the smell of Thor's coffee made her feel ill, she hurried out of the room.

Whilst they all waited for the new plan to take affect, Natasha was still finding it hard to get her hands on a crow, apparently zoos and animal places did not have them due to them being 'pests'. Steve and Raven had taken over the gym, Steve finding that Raven was the only other person, apart from Thor and Tony in his suit that could spar with him without getting tired. Even after three hours the two of them were still at it, though last time anyone had checked Raven had managed to get him in a leg lock and he was trying to wriggle his way out.

Thor and the other Asgardian's had taken over the film room to be shown a new film Tony had found that he thought they would like, sadly the film he had picked was 300, making the gods (and goddess) roar in laughter and roll around the room. The quiet and withdrawn Malmury was happily talking to Pepper, who was showing her how to sew an intricate pattern on a cushion.

Though as much as the others had normal activities, the tension around Bruce and Grace was unbearable, so much so that others avoided both of them when they could. Callie had her hands full with Hella, who since coming back from Asgard had picked up a few habits that were not welcome on Earth, including throwing her cup on the ground in delight when she wanted another drink.

There was nothing any of them could do but wait, wait and hope that their plan could go in to action soon, before The Morrigan found another target.

* * *

Loki paced back and forth in front of The Morrigan, not believing his luck at finding her in front of Stonehenge.

"So much has changed..." She said, letting her fingers trail over the ancient rocks. "Yet some things are still the same, the Loch is still as deep and mysterious and these rocks still stand." She paused and looked at him, the crow on her shoulder letting out a caw before flying in to the air. "Why are you here, Frost Giant when you fight on the team trying to stop me?"

"I care nothing for that supposed team..." Loki said, leaning against one of the other rocks and crossing his arms. "But I do care about why you have suddenly come back to this planet, finding the others to boring?"

"We both know Mortals are stupid creatures, a few chosen words and we can have them destroying their whole planet while we sat and watched. Though I am hurt you decided to go with the others instead of me, if you had of picked more wisely, Loki Laufeyson you would be ruler of this stupid planet..." The Morrigan stated, matching his stance on a different piece of stone. "Do they know you can find me so easily?"

"Only when you chose not to hide, but no, they do not. Nor do they dare question me, to fearful of what I could do to them. Oh and the things I could do..." Loki sighed dramatically before looking back at the woman. "But I want to know why you picked Midgard, even though you know it is protected by Thor."

"I was hoping you would put up some kind of fight, bring an army from Asgard down and protect this world, and instead I am faced with childish antics... I am disappointed in you, no doubt your brother as well as yourself want to charge in to war. It's why he brought the warriors back with him, and yet even after I attack one of their own, they still dally on with stupid plans."

"You know as well as I do that Thor will not bring a war to this planet, he will try and deal with you in a different way." Loki moved so that he was in front of the goddess, once again startled by her beauty. "No matter how much pressure you put on him, but the best fun... Leave the planet for a few years." Loki grinned as she raised an eyebrow at him. "They are all on edge my dear, Morrigan, if you left now they would forever be waiting for an attack that would never come. Even their grandchildren would be fearful of the day the attacks start up once more, you have done it before with the one they called Jack The Ripper, and then again with the Zodiac killer, so why can you not do it again?"

"Loki your lying flatters me, really it does. But I am beyond bored with this planet, I want a war, Loki... A proper war with death and destruction!" She purred, running her fingers down his chest. "You know the feeling, deep in your stomach, the want and need slowly bubbling to the surface whilst you try and try again to press it down, not wanting to give in to it just yet, until the torture is to much..." Her lips were inches from his, and her breath mingled with his, she smelt of an empty meadow after rain, the same smell for all these centuries.

"Don't fight me, Loki." She whispered before crashing her lips in to his in a breath stealing kiss that caused his heart to beat faster and his fingers to dig in to her hips, holding her close as she dominated his mouth. "Join me, and together this world will fall at our feet, and then we can take on the man who dared call himself your father!"

Loki was about to kiss her once more when Callie's call of worry came through the mental link, causing him to push The Morrigan away and catch his breath, staring in to her green eyes he shook his head. "Things have changed, Morrigan..." He said, but was cut of when her hand ran down his front and gently gripped him through his pants.

"Not that much." She whispered, before vanishing in a whirlwind of feathers and dust, leaving him panting and glaring at where she stood.

_Give Hella to someone else to watch, I am coming home. _He thought, only giving Callie five minutes to give Hella to Grace to watch, before he returned to their bedroom to ravish her, his mind still on The Morrigan and what she could do to him.

* * *

Callie walked down the corridor, her muscles sore from where Loki and her had gotten in to a physical fight before he slammed her in to the dresser, cracking the mirror, and taking her there on the spot. She desperately needed some coffee to pick her up before she went back to work, otherwise her mind wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything.

Moving down the corridor she crashed in to Bruce, groaning as she fell back on her behind, forgetting how solid the doctor was. "Ow..." She groaned as she hit the bruises left by Loki's hand and finger nails. She looked up to see Bruce looking down at her, not even bothering to hold out his hand to her.

"Bruce." She said, picking herself up off the floor and brushing the dust from her pants. "Thanks for the hand up..."

"I thought you would much rather Loki's instead." Bruce said, glaring down at her as she looked at him in shock, he could see her eyes searching his exposed skin for any hints of green.

"Bruce, please... I think we need to talk about this..."

"About what? The way you played me for a fool? God Callie I am not stupid, I knew you wanted Loki, even when you were with me! I wasn't blind, I just hoped that the fact he _destroyed New York _would turn you away from him."

"_You _destroyed Harlem."

"I WASN'T IN CONTROL!" Bruce roared, making Callie flinch and back up, once again her eyes darted across his skin to find the tinge of green. "BUT YOU WERE IN CONTROL! YOU WERE IN CONTROL AS YOU LAID IN MY ARMS AND THOUGHT OF HIM!"

"Bruce... Calm down... Please calm down..." Callie whispered, putting her hands up in fright and backing away from him.

"You asked me the other day why I stayed away from you, this is why. Because the other guy wants to snap your neck and fling your worthless body at the feet of the man who proclaims he is a god! He wants to make you pay for stabbing him in the back, the first girl he had trusted to be around! I WANT TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T TRUST YOURSELF!" Callie yelled back at him.

"BECAUSE HE KNEW! HE KNEW YOU WOULD PICK LOKI AND ALL HE WANTED WAS TO KILL YOU, EVEN AS YOU LIED TO MY FACE!"

"I NEVER LIED!"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE OURS! YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME!"

"YOU DIDN'T SHOW ME LOVE! YOU WERE SO WRAPPED UP IN TRYING NOT TO KILL EVERYONE AND FOR THEM NOT TO KNOW YOU ACTUALLY HAVE FEELINGS!"

"BECAUSE MY FEELINGS ARE ALWAYS CRUSHED! YOU PROVED THAT, CALLIE LAUFEYSON!" He stopped shouting when he heard footsteps, glancing behind him he spotted Grace, watching them with soft eyes, inside the other guy roared, wanting Grace to come and make it all better, whisper sweet nothings and never leave them.

Callie glanced at where Bruce was looking and snarled, glaring up at him. "I see you have already moved on, though." She said, before walking down the opposite direction of the corridor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok guys, LONGISH CHAPTER here, so I hope you don't mind. I just couldn't bare to split it in two.**

* * *

Darcy didn't know which pain was worse, the physical, mental or the pain of watching Clint stare at her as if there was nothing he could do. And the truth was that there _was _nothing her lover could do. The damage had been done and even Thor had said the healers of Asgard could not help her. Thankfully Bruce had saved her right ovary, which meant that eggs could be harvested and stored for her in a few weeks time when she felt up to the operation, but it meant having to inject herself with hormones every day.

Jane and Grace had spoken to her about happily carrying a child for her and Clint, as long as, in Grace's case, the 'other guy' wouldn't get to upset and destroy Harlem again. She had spent three hours speaking to Raven, who explained that 5 out of ten people on her planet were born infertile, thus meaning that to be able to carry and birth a child for a different couple was one of the most celebrated things in her culture. She had told Darcy about the parade that they would have when the child was delivered and how Darcy and Clint would be treated if they ever decided to come and see her home, the home of the Fire Elements.

"I was an experiment." Raven explained, as she happily made fire butterflies that burst in to life before vanishing in a puff of smoke. "My father, the king, wanted to see if mating with humans would mean that more children were fertile. When it actually ended up being only myself and three others surviving past the age of three. The other bodies could not cope with the fire presence and spontaneously combusted. The only problem is when I get a cold, as London found out many years ago!"

"Sometimes I wish she would just kill me..." Darcy whispered, watching as a bit of ash fell towards the floor. "Then I wouldn't have this pain and guilt inside of me. Bruce had to give me sleeping tablets just to try and get my body some sleep."

"I think if you were killed it would be worse." Raven said after thinking for a few minutes. "When I picture a world without you, I picture a world with an insane Clint and Hulk destroying everything they can get their hands on. You are part of this family, Darcy, more so then you realise. A life with out you will be a sad life in deed, and yes, you've lost this but I can think of much worse things that could have happened..."

"Like what?" Darcy snapped, curling her hands in to fists. "What could be worse?"

"She could have left you with no way of producing a baby, at least now you still have a shot. And anyway, give it a few more years and Tony will be able to clone you!"

"Am I the only one that thinks that would be a bad idea?"

"I was more thinking Tony would clone himself for some weird thought out sexual fantasy..." Raven said with a small frown, making Darcy burst in to laughter and hug her.

"You're alright. I thought you were kinda freaky, with your crackling voice and stuff, but you are epic!" Darcy said, smiling when Raven returned the hug, slightly startled at just how hot her skin was compared to a normal humans.

"And now if you do not mind, Darcy. I have a Captain's butt to kick!"

"He does have a cute one..."

Darcy smirked as Raven's face turned bright red and the Element hurried away down the corridor, mumbling something about 'nosey humans'.

* * *

Natasha groaned as she was woken from her sleep, she had only _just _gotten back from the mission, the stupid bird was sitting on her desk in a cage, its head pressed in to its back as it slept soundly. She had nearly rung its neck when Grace pointed out it was a raven and not a crow, apparently they really _were _different from one another. Though she had decided to keep it around when she saw Loki give it a look of complete and utter hatred and Thor get excited and pat it. Perhaps Asgardians worshipped birds or something? All she knew is that Grace had fallen in love with the bird, and anyone who threatened it with bodily harm had something thrown at them, she had even given it the ridiculous name of Huginn.

The problem she was facing at the moment, as she wriggled around in her bed to try and get comfy was that her other room mate was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, muttering to herself and every now and then throwing a book on the bed and flicking through it. How the bird was sleeping through it she didn't have a clue!

"No, no, no! That won't work the stabilising mechanism will fail and it will implode again!" Grace muttered, throwing the book down on the bed with a huff, before resuming her pacing once more.

"If you take one more step I will snap you in half..." Natasha growled out at the younger woman, making her stop in her tracks and glance over towards her. Natasha sat up and glanced at the clock, groaning as she saw it had just barely turned three am. "Give me one good reason why you are pacing back and forth at three am in the morning muttering to yourself before I murder you!"

"I think I found a way to track down The Morrigan, all we need to use is the tracking device and computer program that Tony and Bruce ran to find Loki. The cube emits its own kind of gamma radiation, this means that anything that passes through something created by the cube will hold on to the radiation for an amount of time. The only way that she could have gotten here was through the cube, otherwise we would have picked up on the space activity, like when Thor comes down here as well as the energy that Silver Tongue gives off."

Natasha couldn't help but smile at the use of Loki's Asgardian nick name by the young Australian.

"That means that if we use the signature readings that Selvig got off the cube whilst studying it, refine it down to only tracing for the Curie that the person would give off due to being in contact with the cube, now ignoring Loki and Tony who will show up on the trace due to them passing through the cube's portal as well, we will be able to locate her as long as the radiation she presents is high enough for the Curie trace to pick up on... Now we just need to find something to get a base reading off, but hopefully that will be in Selvig's work, and as soon as we get the base reading we..." Grace trailed off as Natasha put her hand up and shook her head.

"Why aren't you telling Stark or Banner about this?" She asked, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

"One; It's three am. Two; I am not going in to Stark's room if it was the only safe room on this base and we were over run with zombies! And three; well..." Grace motioned to the bandage on her neck and blushed softly. "He won't even look at me since it happened, and when he does all I see is sadness and he tries to apologise before stumbling over his words and just muttering 'You're only nineteen...'"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Natasha asked, before remembering that such a big age difference was still considered taboo over here, and that would no doubt be making Bruce feel like crap. "Over in Russia it wouldn't be a problem, but I guess over here it is. But anyway..." She stood up and stretched, before grabbing Grace by the upper arm. "I don't care about your personal life, but I don't understand what the hell you are talking about. And as I don't feel like delivering you to Stark in such revealing night garments, I'll take you to Dr Banner."

"No! Natasha please, no! It's only a theory, it's no where near good enough to be... Ow Ow ow ow ow!" Grace said, whimpering as Natasha moved her hand to her neck and pressed on the bandage, making her flinch in pain. She reached behind her and grabbed her Iron Man hoodie (A gift from Tony) which had been thrown over her bed before Natasha walked her out of the room and towards Bruce's room.

She wriggled a little more to get free, but Natasha pressed down harder on the bite, making her stand still as Natasha's fist came in contact with the door three times. Each time making Grace flinch and pray the world would swallow her up. It took another three knocks before the door opened to show a very sleepy and annoyed looking Bruce.

"Don't tell me someone else has been attacked, I've had to put Darcy on sleeping tablets..." The Doctor mumbled, before looking at the two women, watching as Grace tried to get away from Natasha, only to be pulled back by her neck.

"Grace here has a theory on how to track The Morrigan, but I have no idea what she is saying, it is three am and if she spouts one more scientific thing I will snap her neck." Natasha shoved Grace against him, making him have to wrap his arms around her to stop the younger woman from stumbling to the floor.

"And for your information, I am sure she doesn't care if you are thirty eight, she obviously likes you." Natasha stated, before walking back to her room, leaving a very embarrassed Grace and Bruce behind.

* * *

"Wait, run this by me again..." Tony said, staring between Bruce and Grace and nursing his cup of coffee, it had just gone four am and the three of them were in the lab, both Bruce and Grace running around it like crazy gathering things up.

"Grace found a way to track The Morrigan!" Bruce said, smiling at Grace, who blushed and quickly busied herself with collecting Selvig's reports from the computer.

"That's great, why the fuck am I here?"

"To help!"

"Ah... And this couldn't ha-"

"No!"

Tony let out a sigh and got to work helping the mad scientist and the young woman just mad enough to like both sides of him.

* * *

Callie watched as Tony, Bruce and Grace moved around the lab, her hands clenched in to fists as she watched her so called friend slip in to the life that she had always dreamed of. As soon as her father had realised that they could track her, Callie's work on tracking the crow patterns had been benched, making her once again being used to 'contact the insane one', as Tony so eloquently put it.

Her palms were starting to hurt from where her nails dug in to them, but she did not move from where she was watching, wanting nothing more then to take Grace's place. Be the one that Bruce shyly glanced at and blushed when Tony caught him, be the one that happily threw a spanner to Tony before reaching up to take a book down to give to Bruce.

"I told you once that you did not belong here..."

Her body stiffened as she heard Loki's velvet voice from behind her, she was not in the mood to deal with him at the moment, he was the cause of all her troubles. If he hadn't of brought his jealous rage to Earth she would be in Grace's position, not standing on the outside of the lab watching like some crazed stalker.

"They are beneath you now, my love." Loki said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I bestowed my powers on to you, bonded to you, and now you stand here wanting to be that mortal girl?"

"She has more happiness in her life then I." Callie said, closing her eyes as Loki's fingers spread out against her stomach, holding her against him. "Please don't, your mood swings are giving me whiplash."

"_I came to say sorry." _Loki thought, finally opening up their mental connection once more, not wanting the others hear what he had to say. "_I found out some news a few days ago that has made it hard for me to... act around you. I want to possess you, to enchant you and to be yours, but I see that I have been going about it the wrong way. I am not used to this, Callie Laufeyson, not used to these feelings or what to do with them."_

"_Then who have you been with, Loki? When you came home your scent was mingled with another's..." _Callie said, but silenced her thoughts when his fingers dug in to her stomach.

"_I have secrets, Callie. Secrets that do not need to be shared between us. Just know that I am yours, no matter what happens. Till we die, I will always be yours." _And just like that the mental connection was severed, making Callie feel alone even with his arms around her waist.

_Because I do not know how long we have left in this life, my darling. _Loki thought, holding her more closely to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is all about Loki!**

**To Anon, yes I know that it seemed Callie and Loki took a back seat for a little bit, I wanted that to happen. I wanted to see what people would think of actually witnessing Callie being pushed to the side.**

* * *

"You are back again, Loki, it seems you are almost begging me to spare this inhumane and pathetic planet..." Morrigan said, watching as Loki paced back and forth in front of her. She had taken up residence in a run down Castle three kilometres out of Scotland's main city. At the moment she was seated on an upturned stone in what used to be the throne room, the sunlight blazing down on them in an unnaturally sunny Scottish day.

"They have found a tracking device that will work, please I need you to leave." Loki said, wringing his hands in front of his body. He was filled with conflicting emotions, how much he wanted to join her and rule this planet, but he could not risk falling out of favour with Thor and the others. If all went well with his plane, he would be able to take on asylum under S.H.I.E.L.D where they would be forced to protect his family and himself.

He would even bring his son down from Asgard to join Callie and Hella.

"Loki what is going on?" Morrigan asked, standing up and walking towards her longest friend. She gently cupped his cheeks in her hands and stared in to his light green eyes, seeing the fear that he was trying so desperately to hide. "This is not you, Loki Laufeyson. This is a scared and wild animal, tell me what is wrong."

"I'm dying!" Loki spat the words out as if they would kill him just by being uttered out loud. "My partner and I, she had a death sentence before I bonded with her, one that she does not know about. A Midgardian electrical device is in her brain, last night she forgot Hella's name and had a mild seizure, I was able to help her with magic but..." He took a deep breath and scrunched his eyes up, willing the tears to go away. "She is with child, Morrigan. My child grows in her womb while the Midgardian device slowly kills us both!"

"What?" Morrigan asked, staring at her friend before pulling away. "But, you can not conceive with a mortal! Your heritage would destroy her!"

"I bestowed my power on her when I bonded with her." Loki said, moving to sit down on the stone and wrapping his arms around himself. "I need you to stay safe, Morrigan. I need to know that I have people in this world that will help my children when we die. My power is strong enough to keep her alive for the nine months of the pregnancy, but how long afterwards, I do not know."

"Have you looked at healers from other realms?"

"I can't..." Loki whispered, a tear falling down his cheek only to freeze and fall against the ground as an ice drop. "I don't know how to tell her..."

"She doesn't know? Oh Loki!" Morrigan threw her hands up in the air and began to pace, trying to think about things, trying to find a way to help her friend.

"Please, if Clint gets you he will destroy you, you took away his chance at children and he will not go easy."

"Ah, so that is who tried to kill me... Yes well, I can't say I feel sorry for that, his arrow did actually manage to pierce my skin. I forgot how much it burnt."

Loki let out a scream, before blowing a hole in the castle wall in pure and utter anger. "I can't do anything on this stupid planet!" He snarled, throwing another ball of energy at the wall. "I must be on my best behaviour! I must dine with those I hate and listen to my _brother _tell me how nice things will be. God I just want to hurt, to kill, just one more time before I die!"

"And you shall, my prince. And you shall." Morrigan smiled as she walked towards him, resting her hand on his arm. "You shall kill in glorious ways!"

"How?" Loki snapped, shoving away from her and glaring in to her eyes.

"Easily. During the war, you will kill members of my army, and they will not stop you. Let the war come, Loki Laufeyson, and have your last kill." She whispered, before vanishing in a rush of air and feathers.

* * *

Callie ran to the bathroom and fell to her knees, hugging the toilet as she emptied her breakfast in to the toilet bowl, gagging as the smell hit her nose. She could feel the mental connection open up once more and she sent Loki a mental equivalent of flipping him off. _If you offer to get me ginger one more time, you'll be head first in the toilet! _She snarled mentally, rolling her eyes as he chuckled.

_There's the girl I bonded with! So sure of herself and so beautiful, even when emptying her stomach. _Loki's voice came back amongst the chuckles. _Perhaps you can visit the man-beast and get a pregnancy test._

_I HOPE YOU SPLICE YOURSELF!_

"My darling, what have I told you about reading Harry Potter?" Loki asked, appearing by the bathroom door. "I can not splice myself when I transport, I am not that stupid." He added, before wetting a face cloth and cleaning her face, much to her delight.

"I believe you are experiencing morning sickness." He added, moving away when she scoffed, but smirked when her hand went to her stomach. "I need to speak with your father about a few things, now get some rest and try some ginger tea, i'll have Malmury make you some."

"Loki, who is she? She seems to be very close to you, but..." Callie had to stop speaking as she threw up once more, shaking before sitting back on her heels and wiping her mouth on some toilet paper.

"She is a slave, brought back from her world as spoils of war. She is a Frost Giant, like myself, though she is very young. She has only just reached puberty in a Frost Giant's life, she will stay close with you and protect you."

"Please don't tell me they..."

"She was spoils of war my darling, what did you think they would do? Warriors are harsh creatures who take pleasure in the most derogative ways for their victims. Of course not all of them are like that, The Warriors Three and Sif are the exception, though Sif does not like me for what I did to her hair."

"That myth was right?"

"Yes it was my sweet." Loki chuckled and helped Callie to her feet before flushing the toilet and helping her to bed, once again cleaning her face. "If your stomach suddenly goes cold, do not fear, that's just the baby." He pressed a loving kiss to her forehead, transferring some of his magic to her to keep her strong, before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Do you never knock?" Nick Fury asked, looking up from his desk and watching as Loki paced in front of it, before kicking the door shut and sitting down in the seat.

"Callie is pregnant with my child, the chip in her head is already starting to deteriorate and cause side effects, which are being held at bay with my magic. In nine months time she will deliver a healthy half Frost Giant with the assistance of the man-beast and Malmury. After that time my magic will not be strong enough to help her, meaning that I do not know how long we will have left on this planet. I will tell you where you can find The Morrigan, and how many she has in her army, as well as help you fight, if you promise me that my children, all _three _of them will be safe here on Midgard and protected from the Asgardians."

Nick blinked a few times, trying to go over everything the god had said, trying to see if he was actually lying or not. "Three?" He asked, finally settling on the number of children to talk about whilst his brain tried to work out the rest.

"Yes, I have a teenage son in Asgard, as well as Hella and the child on the way." Loki said, waving his hand in a dismissive way. "Promise me they will be safe and taken care of, I will leave Malmury as their guardian for when we die, being Frost Giant she will help them come to terms with themselves. But under no circumstances are they to go to Asgard, the Asgardians of old proved to me what they thought of my children, I do not care if Thor is now king, I do not trust them."

"And in return you will tell us where Morrigan is and how many men strong her army is?" Nick asked, placing his hands on the table and drumming his index finger against the wood as he thought. "What is the catch?"

"You let me fight my last battle in glory. Do not expect me to show mercy to her army just because they were once humans."

Nick thought about the deal for a few minutes, watching as Loki's expression did not change once, his face still held the small smirk that he was so used to seeing on Loki's face. With a sad sigh he held out his hand to make the deal with the devil, knowing that without Loki's help it would take them weeks to try and find her with the tracking device.

"I will also give Clint one arrow with enough magic that it will kill The Morrigan." Loki said, taking Nick's hand in his and shaking it, watching as the directors skin turned icy blue from his touch. "He will have one shot."

"That is all he needs."

"She has taken two hundred thousand people and turned them in to what you would call zombies. They only know one thing, and that is how to fight, she has them stationed in Scotland, where she will make her last stand. At the moment she is gathering more troops but she will return to the Scotland highlands in two days time, by then no doubt your army will be ready and deployed to intercept her before she destroys any more cities."

"Men, women, children? What kind of people?"

"I saw a toddler stabbing someone, does that tell you what kind of people? Who ever she could grab she has, whole families are under her command. Do not show them mercy, for they will show you none in return."

"C-c-children? We have to fight against children?"

"My dear Director, where did you think the term _infentry _came from? Children in war has been around for many centuries, you Midgardian's just stopped it."

"So Callie is pregnant?" Nick asked with a sigh, placing his hands over his face and shaking his head. "I do not think she will accept an apology, do you? I need to make things right between us before the inevitable happens."

"Director, she loves you more then she cares to let you know. An apology would be most welcome in her world. But believe me, I am searching every single realm, creature and healer that I can find to try to heal her. I do not wish to die, Director, nor do I wish my children to be without their mother."

"Two days time?"

"Two days time."


	16. Chapter 16

War

The planet had been in many wars over the course of its years, but never like the ones that it had seen in the past few years. Every year another weapon is designed to kill and injury millions, but the people who were sitting around the table knew that they were nothing compared to what they had seen and what they were about to see.

It is common knowledge that in a battle there will be many deaths and many injuries, you will lose loved ones and you will find yourself taking a life of someone that you know nothing about. And perhaps that was the best thing, not to know about the person you just killed, the guilt was bad enough without it.

Every person dealt with imminent war in their own way, and as Callie had watched her fellow team members, she discovered how they prepared. Steve,Clint, Natasha and Raven had locked themselves in the gym, training non-stop for hours on end, only coming out when Maria screamed at them. The warriors three, Sif, Thor, Malmury and Loki trained in the forest out the back of the headquarters, magic splitting trees apart as bodies slammed in to the ground, no one dared near them since they nearly killed a SHIELD team member by accident when they tried to join in. Tony had locked himself in the lab, working at all hours to make sure that his suit was up to scratch in case he had to something complete stupid but heroic once again. Bruce had taken to staying in his room, meditating and reading books, trying everything to ignore the fear of letting the other guy take over in a few days time.

And that left Callie and Grace, the two girls who had been dragged in to this style of life by different paths, but each ended with fighting. They had taken up the movie room, spending as much time together and with Hella as they could, for Grace it was a chance to forget the war was about to happen, forget that she could die in two days time.

And for Callie, it was a way of forgetting that she would die once her child was born. She had felt her body giving out for months, before Loki had started to place his magic in to her, yet neither he nor her father spoke of it. But their eyes gave it all away, she was a walking time bomb, and when she went off she would take more than just herself to the grave. She placed her hand on her stomach, which had a slight bluish tinge to it as her child grew in her womb, Malmury's warm honey and ginger paste was a god send, heating up her stomach skin and leaving it soft and beautiful, while helping with her nausea.

She flinched as Hella slammed a Hulk action figure down on to a Loki action figure, whilst she prodded the Callie action figure with her toe. The other figures had randomly met their end in different parts of the room, all at the hands of the Hulk figure, who apparently was mad because there was no Aunty Grace doll. Bending down from the couch, Callie scooped her action figure up and stared at its plastic face, always in a fierce expression as if she was about to explode in madness at any second.

When Tony had brought the figures in to one of their meetings, the others were completely shocked, not knowing what to do about it. Though Bruce was annoyed that he would only ever be known as the other guy, whilst the others were able to go out and be recognised, until he had seen his face plastered in a magazine in a photo with Tony and Grace speaking of an 'Avengers Love Triangle'. He soon came to love the green doll and even had one sitting on his bedside table, always remembering what he could turn in to at any moment, but knowing that to some people, instead of being a monster he was a beacon of hope in dark times.

"You know Tony was thinking of making Hella a glow in the dark dress." Grace said, breaking the silence as she put the medical book down. She had decided, much to her parents complete and utter delight, that after the war she was going to go in to medicine. Director Fury had already said she would have a job as soon as she completed her training, as the Avengers own personal doctor. Two minutes after he had announced this, Tony presented a very weird injury to a personal area which he will not speak of how it happened.

"I think she would love that." Callie said, smiling as her daughter threw the action figure away, before cradling the Loki one to her chest and gathering Callie's figure up as well. She carefully walked around the room, gathering each figure up until she placed them all in a cardboard home that Callie had helped her build. With a finale nod, the toddler happily rushed over to her box of toys and dove in to them head first, her legs kicking as she wriggled herself amongst them to hide, her shoulders shaking with her silent giggles.

_If only I was around to see it completed... _She added in her mind, still not knowing how to tell her friend that she was going to die soon. That after the child was born both herself and Loki would find themselves in their graves, she didn't even expect them to give Loki a proper Asgardian burial, though she would make sure that it was written in her will.

"Can you watch her for a few minutes whilst I go and talk to my dad?" Callie asked, standing up when Grace nodded and headed out of the room. Taking five minutes to get to her father's office, it had taken her so long due to getting lost at the canteen once again. _Left turn instead of right turn, you're not going to the toilets! _She reminded herself when she had came face to face with the bathrooms. _Idiot. _She turned back around and finally made it to where her father sat behind his desk, looking worried as he read through file upon file on the Morrigan, everything and anything the team had dug up was in those files.

Her heart clenched as she realised that her father was doing Coulsons job, another reminder to her that he was gone, and she was married to the man who killed him. She placed herself gently in the chair in front of his desk, waiting until he put down the finale piece of paper and looked at her, frowning slightly as he took in her slightly blue appearance.

"Apparently Frost Giants glow with pregnancy as well." Callie explained, laughing softly. "Although if Tony starts to sing I'm Blue one more time, I will murder him slowly and painfully." She added, watching as her father gave a small grin. "But that's not why I am here."

"And why are you here, Callie? I have already promised that your child will remain safe as you battle, and I have already tried to talk Grace out of going, which was about as useful of asking you not to love Loki." Director Fury watched as Callie's face grew even graver and she played with her shirt sleeves, bringing them over her hands and then letting them go, a habit she had since childhood when she got nervous or upset.

"I know." She whispered, staring up in to her father's eye. "I know that I am dying, Tony is a genius, but he can't hide his panic. I read his mind, and I learnt that I was dying. I have suspected for awhile now that my body was slowly giving out, but hearing him trying to come up with ways to save me just made me believe it fully."

_I'm going to kill Stark! _Director Fury thought, before staring at his daughter and moving around the desk, in a very surprising sign of affection, he pulled his daughter from her chair and in to a hug, holding her against him as if everything nasty would keep away as long as she was in his arms.

"Your mother knew about the chip." He said as he stroked her hair, feeling her sob quietly in to his shoulder. "She begged me not to do it, but I needed answers, Callie. I desperately wanted to know how my baby girl had been gifted with this gift. I was so worried it was because your mother had been injected with something without being told, I could never tell your mother my fears, but they were there. And so I watched for three months as you went through the worst pain in your life, finally the chip was implanted and we would get our answers."

"We got nothing, Callie. There was no hint of why you had been gifted with this power, your brain waves were completely normal, apart from when you tried to use your power. And only then it was a tiny spike, which soon vanished quickly, even when your power and ability grew, the spike still stayed small. And then they cancelled the operation, and left you with a time bomb in your head, and no knowledge of how to get it out."

Callie pressed her face in to her fathers chest, clinging to him as she continued to cry, not being able to remember the last time that her father had held her to him as she sobbed her heart out. "Please... What did I ever do wrong to you?" She asked, pulling away and staring at her father. "What did I do that was so horrible that you let SHIELD do these things to me?"

"Nothing! Callie you did nothing wrong, I was young and foolish, I believed in what they said was best for the world, I've slowly begun to realise that it isn't always the case... When they tried to destroy New York, I realised that I had been so stupid and naive to believe everything they said. And now I watch you go to war, my grandchild growing in your womb as I watch Hella and command the battle."

Callie was going to say something but Maria had run in to the room, panting in complete and utter excitement. "They've sent help! Asgard has sent down warriors, Thor has gone to meet them with Loki!"

"Why?" Director Fury asked, staring at Maria as if she had gone mad.

"Because her army is bigger then what she said." Maria whispered, staring between Callie's tear stained face and the Directors wet shirt. "This is going to be huge, Director. And if I can make a statement, I think it's best if your daughter and Grace do not go to war, it's no place for an untrained soldier and someone in Callie's condition."

"I agree with you, Maria. But it's not my place to demand anything from my daughter, I have demanded enough from her in the past. She will do what she wishes to do, and frankly, Grace will follow them to the end of the world and back to help her friends. So do not worry about her, she has been training with Clint and Natasha, and she has become a very good marks woman."

"I wonder who they sent..." Callie said, before she had to listen to Maria try and mother her any more. "And just how bad this is going to become."

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I've past 100 reviews, thank you guys all so much! -giant plushies of your favourite avenger for all- I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying my story, but I do need some advice.**

**Would you guys like this story to end after the battle and then have the pregnancy and trying to heal Callie in a different story, or would you like this story to continue on from the battle and throughout what happens then?**

**I'm actually looking at stopping this story after the war and then going on in to two different stories, one with Callie and one with Grace, only because after the war their lives are going to change in a huge way, and I feel that trying to squish that in to one story will be to much.**

**Also, to those of you who read Just Relax! Sorry for not updating it in a while, I've suffered with a little writers block, but it should be updated soon, don't worry! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

"WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Loki's voice rang out through the empty field, making some of the warriors flinch and even made Thor place a hand on his brothers shoulder, but the young teenager who the shout was directed at just stared at Loki, without even blinking.

"I bring Malmury her staff, and I offer my services in the fight, Allfather said that you would need all the help you can get." The young man said, flicking his black hair from his eyes, he really did need to get it cut. Unlike his fathers straight black hair, he had inherited his mothers slightly curly hair, causing his hair to fall in ringlets.

"I don't care if the Allfather said that you would receive thirteen naked women in your bed chambers if you came to fight, get your ass back to Asgard now!" Loki watched as the young man flinched at his fathers language, before standing up straight once again.

"I came to fight, father. And fight I shall. I will not leave Malmury without her staff nor without protection." Váli said simply, a small blush on his cheeks, before moving away from his father and back in to the pack of fighters that Odin had sent down.

"Oh great, my son is a love struck fool!" Loki said, throwing his hands up in the air and trying to figure out just how the hell to introduce Váli to Callie without her freaking out. This was not going to end well, and he had seriously wanted to spend the day before battle meditating and making sure Callie's powers were strong enough to fight with.

"Why have you come my brothers?" Thor asked, looking around, before his eyes found Heimdall, who moved forward with his sword in his hands.

"The Allfather has seen that this war will be the end of Midgard if it gets out of hand, he has sent us down to help the team that calls themselves the Avengers in order to save Midgard, like he have done many times before. This will be the battle for this century of Midgard, and we shall not fail." Heimdall said, smiling when Thor gave him an embrace before pulling away. "We are the warriors of Asgard, and we are at your service."

"I am glad to fight along such fine men, we shall return to the base and devise a plan." Thor said, proud of himself for not just rushing in to battle like he normally would. He needed to return to Asgard unharmed so that he could be with Jane once again.

"You are in so much trouble when you get back to Asgard!" Loki hissed to Váli, making his son laugh and smile up at him.

"Not as much as you, father. Not as much as you."

* * *

The woman waited out the front of the base, wanting to know who the warriors were that Odin had sent them, the warriors three had begun a betting pool over who would arrive and Sif quietly sharpened her sword, not wanting to be pulled in to any unwanted conversations.

Callie watched as Malmury paced back and forth, wringing her hands in front of herself, pent up nerves and excitement over the battle the next day starting to make their way to the surface. "Callie, do woman always go to war in your culture?" She asked suddenly, making Callie stare down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do women not fight in your culture?" She asked, watching as Malmury laughed softly, her laughter sounding like the cracking of ice.

"No! Only Lady Sif, and only because most of the men are to scared to tell her to stay home!"

"Damn right!" Sif said, standing up when she saw Huginn fly back to them, to land happily on Grace's shoulder with an affectionate nip to her ear. "Here they come."

Callie frowned as Malmury let out a gasp and stopped wringing her hands in front of her body in worry. "Váli!" She cried, rushing down the path to where the Asgardians were walking towards them. She threw herself in to the younger mans arms as he spun her around, kissing her on the lips before pulling away and presenting her with an ice covered staff.

"Oh my god!" Grace said, standing next to Callie with a small laugh. "Your step-son is here."

"WHAT?" Callie yelled, staring at Grace before staring at Loki, who gave her a smirk before going back to speaking to Thor and Heimdall about battle strategies.

"Váli is Loki's remaining child, he turned in to a wolf and murdered his brother." Grace said, watching as Hella signed the word daddy and ran up to Loki, happily grinning as he scooped her up and placed her on his hip, still saying battle plans with the other two. "I didn't think that he would come down." Huginn let out a small caw and stepped on to Callie's shoulder, only to fly up in the air with a screech when Loki sent an energy ball at the poor thing.

"LOKI THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR FATHERS RAVEN!" Grace yelled, scooping the bird back to herself and glaring at the god of lies, who glared back at her, imagining twenty ways he could end her life.

"Stop killing her in your mind and give me a kiss." Callie said, laughing as Loki grabbed her hips and pulled her flush up against him, before placing a searing kiss on her lips. _So this is your son? _She asked, pulling away and staring at the young man as he spoke quietly to Malmury, his hand waving in the air as he explained something.

_Yes, it seems the fool has fallen in love with a servant. No doubt when it gets around the palace it will be frowned upon. Then again, if they fight well in this war, they may be allowed to live in some peace at the edge of the kingdom. _Loki said, watching as his son slung his arm around Malmury and started to talk to Fandral, his hair falling in to his eyes once again.

_Why is your kingdom so horrible?_

_Your planet was the same many years ago, but you have advanced whilst we have stayed the same in some ways. But this here shows you a change that the Asgardians are making, a slow one but it is happening._

_What is that?_

_They are fighting alongside three Frost Giants._

* * *

"So we shall make base here." Steve said, tapping a point on the map with a smile, before turning to look at the people gathered in the board room. "Our second base will be here." He pointed to another spot on the map. "That way we have the perfect view of the valley and the entrance to the valley, meaning we can watch what she does without getting to close. The mountains provide perfect cover, meaning if we stay out of the sky... Natasha will you please stop sharpening your dagger at the table? Thank you, now if we stay out of the sky, we will be able to keep the battle away from mortals eyes. Unlike New York's battle. Now, SHIELD will be directing all planes away from this area and monitoring any unauthorised traffic, keeping up a constant line to Tony in case they need him to destroy some flying things. Bruce, you will be in the medical area with Grace until we need the other guy, no doubt you can keep him under control during the battle, you seemed to manage fine in New York until I asked you to change. The rest of us will be on the field, Loki, Callie, Malmury and Váli, you will be placed in these areas..." He pointed to high points on the ridges of the mountains surrounding the valley. "This will give you the best ability for your magic to work, meaning that you won't accidentally hit someone on our side."

He watched as they nodded, though he saw Callie's hand gently touch her stomach, though her fear for her unborn child stayed with herself and Loki, Steve knew that neither one would speak to anyone about it.

"Now the rest of us will be down in the valley fighting, apart from Clint who will be here." Steve pointed to another rocky out crop. "This will give you enough cover and hopefully a good shot of The Morrigan, remember you only have one arrow that can kill her, time your shot to the exact second! If you do not take out the target, I do not know what we will do."

"I will use this..." Váli said, gently lifting a casket on to the table that glowed blue with a pulsing light. "I will direct it at her, but it will be a last ditch effort, for it can kill those around her."

"Who gave you that?" Thor demanded, glaring at Loki's son as he stared back at his uncle.

"The Allfather, he said to use it only in an emergency. If you do not trust me with it due to my blood, I will happily give it to Malmury." Váli said, glaring at Thor slightly, before taking the casket away from the table. "Let's hope Clint can get the shot."

"Don't worry, that bitch will be as good as dead when I'm finished with her!" Clint growled, holding on to Darcy's hand under the table. Darcy was not going to fight with them, instead she would be staying behind to help keep track of the air planes.

"No doubt we all know that there will be children fighting." Raven said, staring up at Steve. "Try not to kill any of them, I am sure once The Morrigan is dead the power she holds them under will vanish, and if not we will deal with it then."

"Who will have the guts to kill children!" Steve asked, staring around at the others as they all looked away, not wanting to be the one that it falls on to.

"I will." Raven said, ignoring Steve's shocked face and look of horror that he sent her way, instead becoming interested in her nails. "I will probably be the only one able to handle the emotional baggage that comes with killing children, and I will give them a quick death."

"Let's hope the spell breaks!" Tony mumbled, placing his hands over his face.

"We leave in two hours." Steve said, glancing at the clock before looking back around the table. "Do what you need to do to prepare for battle, say your farewells as best as you can, for you may not return."

* * *

Callie curled up on the bed with Loki, Hella was between them and they held on to one another's hand like it was their life line. Váli and Malmury had vanished in to Malmury's room, and Loki did _not _want to think about what his son was getting up to. He moved a little and pressed a loving and soft kiss against Callie's lips, trying to calm her trembles down as Hella slept.

"When this is over, I will take you in to the faerie realm and beg them to heal you." Loki whispered, pressing a kiss against the corner of her mouth. "Or maybe even the Frost Giant's realm, they should be able to freeze it... No, that would be to risky... I promise I'll save us." He pressed a desperate kiss against her lips, holding her as close to him as he could without squishing Hella.

"I know you will, my love." Callie whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "I know you will, but if you don't... If we do..." She couldn't say the word as her words trailed off, making Loki nod.

"Everything is in place for the children to be taken care of, no matter what happens, they will be safe."

"I love you, Loki Laufeyson."

"I love you, Callie Laufeyson."

"You just turned my rabbit green again, didn't you?"

"No."

Callie glanced over at her rabbit, huffing as she saw its fur now bright orange.

_Smart ass!_


	18. Chapter 18

_To the praying Mother_

_And the worried Father_

_Let your children go_

_If they come back_

_They'll come home stronger_

_And if they don't__you'll know_

The River,

Good Charlotte.

* * *

Callie rested her head against the wall of the jet, the hum of the engines had been drowned out by the music that was blasting in her ears, her hands tapped the drum beat on her thighs, needing to do something before she started to scream and claw at her own face, begging to be taken back to her daughter.

The others were all doing something to occupy themselves as well, Malmury and Váli were meditating next to each other, green flames passing between their open palms, arching in the air before falling in to the others palm. Raven was curled up asleep with her head in a very flustered and blushing Steve's lap, Natasha and Clint were discussing tactics (when Clint had kissed Darcy goodbye and promised to get revenge for what Morrigan had done to Darcy, it had even brought a small tear to Loki's eye, though he claimed he had poked himself in it.), Tony was playing with a small computer screen, in constant contact with Pepper and JARVIS, the only show that he was nervous was his finger slightly shook.

Looking to the side Callie saw that Grace was doing the same thing she was, music blaring and hands tapping against her thighs, though only one hand tapped her thighs, the other was clinging on to Bruce's hand in terror. Bruce was flicking through a medical book on how to do amputations in a battle field, his glasses perched on his nose and a small frown on his forehead.

The only ones that didn't look worried were Thor and Loki, but that was because they had been in many battles before. She flinched as Loki gently pulled the ear bud out of her ear and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Stop hitting yourself, you'll leave bruises." Loki whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You'll both be fine."

"How are the others getting to the battle field?" Callie asked, wanting to change the subject before she burst in to terrified tears.

"Heimdall will transport them, with Odin's permission of course. He only has one shot to get them all there, so if one misses the ride they must go back to Asgard as a coward." Loki said, bringing his hand up to play with her hair. "To become a coward is worse then death in Asgard, like the young men on Midgard when the first world war arrived and they were given white feathers, the sign of a coward."

"Before we left, my father said that he was proud of me." Callie said, resting her head against his shoulder. "I thought that I would have to be on my death bed for him to say it."

"My dear, right now we are all on our death beds, we just have to see in the morrow which one of us will awaken." Loki said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and holding her close. "Let us hope that we all do."

* * *

"IT'S A CHILD! YOU CAN NOT KILL IT!" Tony yelled, but he quickly dodged the fire ball that Raven threw at the child, flinching as the child screamed out in agony before falling to the ground dead.

"FOR GOD SAKE TONY, THREE OF THEM HAVE ALREADY HURT YOU, IT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE!" Raven yelled back, dodging an attack from a large man in his forties, before killing him with another flame ball. "CALLIE PLEASE TELL ME YOU CAN SEE AN END TO THIS!"

"Bit busy, Raven!" Callie's voice came back, along with a grunt as she was thrown from her perch in the mountain face. Grabbing on to Loki's outstretched hand she managed to swing herself back to another perch, sending an energy ball towards the thing that had knocked her off her perch.

They had been fighting for the past two hours, even Grace and Bruce had been dragged in to it, the Hulk was happily bounding around smashing things that were not part of his team, and Grace had turned out to be a fearless fighter, standing near Hulk as she shot bullet after bullet in to the gathering army. But no matter how much they fought, The Morrigan had not shown, not even in crow form as the only bird that was flying around was Huginn.

"I don't understand it!" Callie called to Loki, shooting down three people as they tried to stab her partner. "Why isn't she here?"

"I don't know!" Loki called back, wondering if The Morrigan had taken his advice and left, meaning this battle and the deaths would have all been in vain. Something that she was quite happy to do, as she had done it many times before. "I don't know, Callie." He repeated, watching as his son fought bravely next to Malmury's side.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tony's yell came out of no where, and it seemed the battle had frozen. The human army retreated back, but opening up to allow the group of new soldiers to walk through, making the Asgardians and Avengers both retreat, not knowing how to deal with the new comers.

Wearing a midnight black gown, The Morrigan looked more fearsome then anyone could have pictured her. She walked in front of the new army, smirking as she held a blue staff in her hand. "Hello darlings." She said, her voice ringing from every corner of the valley. "Did you really think that I would miss this monumental day?" She smirked softly as she moved in to the middle of the valley, looking around at them all.

"Asgardians, humans and Frost Giants all fighting to save Midgard..." She opened her arms up and her smirk spread, making Loki feel like slapping her. "But let me remind you, Asgardian's of why you never fought alongside Frost Giants before today." She stared up at Loki, her eyes burning with pure hatred. "Let's see how you deal with fighting your own kind!" She snarled, vanishing in a puff of smoke before the facade of the soldiers fell away, revealing an army of Frost Giants.

* * *

"I love you." Malmury whispered to Váli, holding on to her staff in both her hands.

"I love you, too." Váli whispered back, before mirroring her actions with his own staff. Soon both their bodies grew as they took on the natural appearance of the Frost Giants.

"FOR VICTORY!' Thor yelled, charging in to the battle with the other warriors that still stood, taking on the Frost Giants with more ferocity then anyone had ever seen the thunder god produce.

Loki jumped from the ledge that he had been standing on and instantly went in to battle mode, swinging his staff around and killing three Frost Giants in one go, watching as they shattered in to the ground. He wanted to scream out to stop, not wanting to see his own kind being destroyed, but that soon vanished when he saw a Frost Giant try and murder Thor. With a yell, Loki spun the staff around and sent a bolt of energy, shattering the Frost Giant on impact and showering her brother in ice crystals.

With a small nod of his head to Thor, Loki continued on in to the battle, making sure to always keep his eyes on Malmury, Váli and Callie, always there to save one if they got to close to danger.

* * *

"Callie this is getting to dangerous!" Grace grabbed her best friends hand and turned her to stare at her. "They are to powerful, you have to leave. Before the baby is hurt!" She pressed her hand against her friends stomach and stared in to her eyes. 'Please, you need to go! I can get Darcy to send a jet to fetch you, I know Loki wants the same thing."

"No, I have to fight! Please, if he dies... I die!" Callie said, trying to push Grace away, but her friend stayed put, staring up at her. "Please! I need to protect him!'

"The only one you need to protect is that damn child!" Grace said, shooting at something over Callie's shoulder, instantly deafening her friend in that ear by the noise of the gun. "Now come on!" Battling her way through the crowd, her gun always ready to shoot at anyone who tried to stop her and Loki shooting down any Frost Giants that tried to get in their way, Grace finally managed to drag Callie to the lip of the valley, it was then that she saw the head wound.

"Callie you are bleeding!"

"It's nothing, a shard of ice scratched me, that's all." Callie said, spinning Grace around to shoot three energy balls at Frost Giants as they advanced on them. She could hear the hum of the jet as it flew close to them, watching as Loki gave her a nod of his head to say that she could go without any repercussions. "I don't want to leave the battle."

"To bad, you need to think of that child!" Grace said, screaming as she spun Callie out of harms way as Loki shot a Frost Giant, the shards of ice larger then what they normally would be.

"Oh god, that was close." Callie said, opening her eyes once the ice shards had finished falling and screaming as her eyes landed on her best friend, Grace lay on the ground with a large shard of ice sticking out of her chest, her eyes clouded as she gasped for breath. Crouching down Callie felt Loki's magic surround them, keeping them safe as the battle raged around them. "Don't move, just keep breathing..." She said, tears coming to her eyes as she watched Grace fight for her life. "Come on, don't leave me! You need to have cute Bruce babies so that our children can be friends!"

Grace let out a soft chuckle, before coughing on the blood that dribbled from her mouth. "I think I love him..." She whispered, her voice weak as she tried to stay conscious. "Silly me, eh?"

"No! Not silly, Grace stay with me! Come on, you have to tell him you love him, come on Grace stay with me!" She could feel tears falling down her cheeks as her friend closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth in to a pool below her head.

The battle raged around her, but nothing penetrated through the spell that Loki had created around her and Grace, her friends breathing was slowly become more and more laboured, and there was nothing that Callie could do to save her. She just prayed that the battle would be over in time for someone to perform a miracle and save her.

* * *

**Ok guys, only a few more chapters of this story to go and then I shall start another one. Please don't kill me for what happened to Grace!**


	19. Chapter 19

_LOKI I CAN'T HEAL HER! _Callie screamed in her mind, her hands glowing green as she tried to press them to Grace's chest. _There is nothing there to cling on to to draw back!_

_Then she is gone, Callie. Leave her there and get back in to the battle. She is lost, do not waste your powers! _Loki shot back at her, spinning around on the spot whilst he twirled the staff in his hand, green smoke pooling from the wood and burning the Frost Giants that were near him. _This is a battle, there is no time to mourn for friends. Thor and I have lost friends in this battle already, harden up Callie!_

_I AM NOT A SOLDIER!_

_SHUT UP AND FIGHT!_

Instantly the green surrounding Callie vanished and an icy ball flew over her head, only missing her as she pressed herself down on to Grace's body, shuddering as she felt no breath leaving her friends lips. Quickly pulling herself up Callie managed to get rid of the Frost Giant, with the help of Váli, who gave her a thumbs up and scrambled away to save Malmury from another giant.

_Callie I'm sorry your friend is dead, but we just lost Raven and Blackwidow is done, we do not have time to mourn, please fight._

_Is Natasha ok?_

_I don't know._

Callie growled loudly and sent three more energy balls out, watching as Hulk finally spotted Grace's body before going on a complete and utter smashing path, hitting Tony out of the sky in his anger, though Tony quickly righted himself and flew off to deal with some more incoming giants.

Loki spun around and stopped dead as pale hands grabbed his staff, stopping It mid spin, black smoke pooling around and mixing with his green smoke. "My dear, emotions are never allowed on the battle field." The Morrigan said, smirking as it seemed the battle froze around them. "Then again, it must be hard to kill your own blood."

"I killed my father, this is nothing!" Loki snarled, spinning her around and glaring as he couldn't get her grip off his staff, off to his left he heard Steve yell out in agony and Thor go to his rescue, he knew deep down in his heart that the battle was lost. "End this, Morrigan. Please end this! Otherwise you will die!"

"But killing me will not stop the battle, Loki! You know that the Frost Giants will continue to fight, they want the Earth, and they will have it in all its glory." The Morrigan smiled softly, before moving them to avoid an icy attack which froze an Asgard warrior to their side. "Unless you stop this nonsense."

"How?" Loki asked, shoving them to the ground to avoid another attack, landing on top of her, the staff pressed between their bodies.

"Join me again, give up this lover and the children. Come with me and you will be a ruler of the Jotunn, like you should have been many years ago before you killed your father. Please Loki, this is your destiny."

"My destiny lies with Callie and _my family!" _Loki snarled, rolling over so that Clint's arrow struck her in the neck, making her scream out in agony before he shoved her to the ground and finished her off with an energy ball.

"JOTUNN!" He yelled, slowly morphing in to his normal appearance, his skin turning blue and his eyes blazing red. "I am Loki Laufeyson, son of King Laufey! The Morrigan has been slaughtered, her reign will no longer happen, abandon this battle and you will survive and be given passage to return to your home. Stay and you will be destroyed as Thor Odinson calls down The Destroyer to Earth to rid the realms of you once and for all."

The Jutonn paused and stared at him, before each one of them got down on one knee and bowed, showing their respect for him before standing, a young woman smiling as she rushed over and hugged Malmury tightly.

The general pushed past a bleeding Thor and pressed his hand to his heart. "We thought you dead, King Loki." He said, his voice like crackling ice. "They said you fell from the Bifrost."

"And I did, I fell for years in the darkness, reaching to the end of the realms and falling back. Nothing but darkness unless there was a speck of a planet. Finally I managed to find someone, but it did not turn out how I wanted it to." Loki said, slowly turning back to his Asgardian appearance, soon the other Jotunns followed his lead.

"We were promised revenge for your death, King Loki. Against those who let him fall, but it seems The Morrigan did not give us the full details." The general said, sweeping the black hair from his face and tying it up in a pony tail with a cord he had on his belt. "Please forgive us." He turned to Thor and bowed his head, before turning back to Loki.

Loki moved to take Callie's arm, gently tugging her to his side as she stared up at the general, her eyes filled with fear and her hands holding her stomach to protect her child. "The Jotunn's have no quarrel with the Midgardians." Loki said, looking around at each of the Frost Giants. "For this Midgardian woman is bonded to me, as well as carrying my unborn child. The child will be the bond between these two realms, as long as the child lives and its blood line continues, Midgard will not be attacked. Now take your leave before the Asgardians decide to show you the way back."

"Yes your highness." The general bowed once again before leading the troop of Frost Giants away, waiting for Heimdall to open the portal for them to get back to their home planet, as soon as Thor had given Heimdall permission the sky lit up with a large crash and the Frost Giants vanished.

It was only then that Callie let her knees go weak and her body crumble to the ground as the events of the past few hours caught up with her and her body passed out, not being able to handle it.

* * *

The slow beeping of a machine soon drew Callie out of the darkness, she felt a soft, wet cloth wipe her face, and she knew that it was wiping the blood away from her face. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Bruce, his left eye was swollen shut and he had stitches running down the side of his face from where he was hit with an ice shard before turning in to the other guy. Without saying a word he finished cleaning her face up before moving on to the next bed, were Steve lay, one of his arms bandaged from the wrist up to his shoulder and he was hooked up to about five machines, one of them was the one that had woken her with its slow beeping.

"Do we know how many civilians survived?" Tony asked in a whisper over to her left, she couldn't turn her head to look at him, her pillow was so comfy and she just wanted to let the darkness claim her again.

"Only a quarter." Clint's voice replied, though it was rough and sounded like he had been crying. "They still don't know if Natasha will wake, they've had to put a shunt in to drain the excess fluid away so it doesn't crush anything important. Steve's had his arm attached again, but no one knows if he'll have movement in it."

"And the others?"

"Thor and Loki are patching up their own warriors sir, we don't know a count on them yet, though Sif may have lost two fingers from frost bite. Bruce is cleaning up most of the blood of people so they don't freak out when they wake, but he hasn't said one word. Raven was ripped apart in front of Steve, so we won't know the damage that did before he wakes, though Raven has survived. Grace's body is in the morgue with the others, Maria, Darcy and Jane are taking care of calling the relatives."

"Very well."

Callie listened as the footsteps faded away and a door closed, before it was opened and closed once more, leaving her alone in the room with the sound of machines and the tears that fell down her cheeks. _So this is war. _She thought, closing her eyes as she tried to let the darkness claim her again.

_This was no war, my love. This was just a battle. War is much worse then this. _Loki's voice floated through her brain. _Sleep again Callie, the spell should still be able to work._

_Spell?_

_To let you have no dreams, I've put most of the people in the room there under it. As soon as I catch the man-beast I will put him under it as well, though I do believe he has gone back to the morgue once more._

_So she couldn't be saved?_

_I am sorry my love, I am so sorry._

* * *

__**As you can see, unlike most writers, when there is a battle in my stories, there are casualties and there are deaths. And there are injuries even to the main characters, which most writers don't do, but I've never liked that. They are not superheroes, they are mortal and they do get injured, and when going against the Jutonn, you can expect injuries like that.  
**

**This story shall be finished soon and then I shall take a break before going in to the third story; The Girl Who Must Be Healed.  
**

**I know some people wanted a happy ending for Bruce, and I am sorry that it didn't pan out that way. I might start to work on a new Bruce story but I am not sure.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

"I know what you did, brother." Thor said, moving to sit beside Loki as the younger man fed a very grumpy Hella. She was trying to move her head in order to keep watching Sesame Street on the TV behind Loki's back.

"And what did I do, Thor?" Loki asked, still not able to call the older man brother, not after he had found out the truth of who he really was. "Did Tony tell you about my brave face with the Jotunns?"

"No, I was there to see it, and brother I am proud. That is how you become a leader, not by spilling blood."

"Then what do you know?"

"You killed Lady Grace in cold blood. I do not know why, but I saw you send the ice shard towards her, knowing that she would take it to protect Callie."

Loki stilled for a moment before going back to feeding Hella her mashed banana, smiling as he daughter made a small gurgling sound. She had been starting to make noises for the past day and a half, though Callie had not heard it as she was still in the hospital wing being treated for exhaustion and shock. "Yes, I did." He replied after Thor kept staring at him for five minutes. "And I would do it again if I had to."

"But why? Why kill an innocent? Loki you are better then this, Father is not going to like this, and nor will the others when they find out. And Callie will down right kill you!" Thor said, his speech pattern taking on the same as Jane in his anger.

"Because I'm taking Callie to the faerie realm once she heals!" Loki snapped, finally giving up with Hella and moving to let her watch the TV. He stared at his brother and nervously played with his scarf, letting the frayed material slip through his fingers. "They will ask to take the one thing she loves the most, and now they can't have that. Because that thing is gone, and they wouldn't dare try and trap me down there. It was the only way, Thor. They can heal Callie, but you know the faerie queen will want a price. I will take her Asgardian mead and gold, but she will want a life."

"And what of Hella?"

"She will not know of Hella, or the others. Malmury with be going back to Asgard with you and Hella, Váli will go as well. The faerie queen's power is great, but even she can not look in to Asgard and see the truth. It has been arranged with Heimdall."

"And what was Heimdall's price?"

"I am not to return to Asgard, no matter what."

"Loki!"

"Thor do not pity me, nor try to change the price with a bargain of your own. You are right, I killed an innocent, so I must wear my punishment."

"But banishment?"

"It is better then what the All-father would do, and you know that as well as I do. At least now the children will be safe."

Thor sighed as he watched his younger brother continue to play with the scarf, not knowing what to say to comfort him before his trip. He knew if he offered to go with him the offer would be shot down faster then he would shoot down any of the Avengers trying to help him. Thor just hoped to the All-father that Loki's plan would not be in vain.

* * *

It took Callie a week to be able to stay awake for a whole day, it was another week before she was strong enough that the nurses let her walk around the hospital wing, though she did not ever go far, one end held Natasha who was still in the coma and the other end held a sleeping soldier who they did not expect to wake up at all.

Today Callie was curled up in her bed, Steve sitting to her left in a comfy chair that Loki had provided the other day for himself and did not make vanish when he left and Raven curled up on the end of her bed. Both sported injuries, though Ravens looked to be the worst, at least Steve's arm was out of bandages and was only scaring.

"I heard the medic bitching before." Raven said, laughing softly. "Every time she tried to stitch my wound back together, the stitches melt. She ended up giving up in the end and letting me heal it myself."

"I still do not believe that those stitches will do anything!" Steve said, referring to the lines of fire that were holding Raven's skin in place instead of normal stitches. "Apart from burn your skin!"

"Steve, I'm a fire element. Fire does not hurt me, it helps heal. As soon as the skin is healed, I will vanish them. This is how my people heal."

"But I'm sure SHIELD has some-"

Callie zoned out of their conversation and stared at her white sheets, she knew that they were near her so that she wouldn't feel so alone, but it was not working, she still felt dead inside. Even spending time with Hella was hard, all she could picture was the faces of the children that had died on that battlefield, fighting for a battle that had nothing to do with them.

Her best friend was dead, her ex-lover had locked himself in the lab and only spoke to Tony when he was forced to, Steve and Raven were dancing around the subject of the fact they both liked each other, Natasha was in a coma and she had gained a step-son. Not that there was anything wrong with Váli, but he did take after his father. The ship had found that out when they woke up to find three baby Velociraptors pacing around the new Hulk Cage with a delighted Hella pressed up against the glass trying to get as close to them as possible.

Apparently he was not going to let them loose, just let Hella pick one to be her pet and send the others back to their own time. Suffice to say that Hella did not get a dinosaur as a pet that day, but Callie had a feeling that Váli would try again soon. She knew that they would both be taken with Malmury back to Asgard whilst Loki worked with her to get her healed, she had also heard Loki mention the faerie realm to his brother when he thought she was sleeping.

She had also heard that Grace's body had been sent back to Australia for burial, Tony was taking Bruce down there to say his finale goodbye and then, as Tony put it, let him loose in the outback if his grief gets to bad. Fury was against the idea, but Maria soon talked him in to it, Callie did not want to spend any amount of time thinking on how Agent Hill managed it.

"Would you two stop your incessant chattering and just give in to your feelings already?" Loki snapped, walking towards Callie's bed looking highly annoyed. "I told you to keep her company to stop her mind from wandering to places of death and darkness, not to flirt and ignore her! Oh now look, Captain America is blushing!"

Raven stood up and glared at Loki, she was the only girl that Callie had ever met that was the same height as the Asgardian god. Most of the soldiers on board the aircraft had a bet that they were secretly seeing each other and Callie was just a cover story, those soldiers needed sixty stitches each after Loki had finished with them. "I'm sorry, but it seems that grief in a mortal is something much more deep then it is in my own world." She said, looking at Callie with a small frown. "Apparently you mourn the loss of a person and do not celebrate the movement in to the next life... I have never fully understood it until I have seen it on your face. I am sorry for your loss, Callie Fury."

"You've said that a hundred times." Callie said as she gave the element a small smile. "But thank you all the same." Her smile quickly widened when Hella bounced on to her bed, cuddling to her happily. She did not notice Steve and Raven walk away, or Loki taking over Steve's seat until he had taken hold of her hand.

"She is making more noises by the day." He said, running his finger over Callie's warmer skin lightly. "We leave for the faerie realm in five days time, your father has allowed a portal to be opened in New Mexico, the same spot that Thor came to Midgard will be used. All arrangements for the children have been taken care of, and Malmury and Váli have been given sole protection of Hella, as the two of them are old enough to be starting their own family in Asgard..."

"But she has only just hit puberty!" Callie said, staring at Loki like he was mental. "What about Thor and Jane?"

"I do not want my children raised anywhere near the royal family, Callie." Loki said, his words thick with venom as a glare over took his features. "They will be raised on the outskirts of town on a small farm property. Thor will look out for them, but he will leave them to their own..."

"And when we return we shall join them?" Callie asked, smiling at the thought of seeing Asgard.

"Or we could find somewhere else to make home... There are many wonders of this universe that you will find, my love. Asgard and Midgard are but one of them, and soon we shall travel in to the faerie realm to heal you. The only place you can not stay is my home planet, the weather would kill you and Hella instantly."

"I hope one day you will take the baby to show him where his heritage comes from."

"Him?"

"I have a feeling it's a boy. Hella is already a handful, and we both know she is going to be beautiful when she grows up. She's going to need all the brothers for protection we can give her."

"You do realise you are speaking of having more of my offspring, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. I am loving being pregnant, Loki." Callie said, happily rubbing her cold stomach. "It's just... There is a life growing inside me, Loki. A real life, it's magical and amazing and just trumps everything I have ever done." She smiled at Loki and gave his palm a small kiss. "My father visited before, he placed his hand on my stomach and smiled, Loki. He actually smiled at me as he felt the small bump, I just... My life is perfect even with the death that has surrounded me and the hole in my heart from where Grace was torn away. I still would not change a thing."

"My dear, you are sounding as selfish as I."

"Well I am carrying something of yours, am I not?"

Loki could not answer as he stared down at her stomach, knowing that what she said was true. She was carrying something that was his, and she knew who he was and accepted him. She did not try to change him like the others he had been with, in her own way she reminded him of his first love, the Frost Giantess that bore him three beautiful children. "I promise nothing will happen to our children." He whispered, smiling down at her. "I won't let them."

"Nor will SHIELD." Callie replied in a whisper, before capturing his lips with hers.

Hella made a small noise at being left out of the affection and silently squealed in delight as her father scooped her up and placed a kiss on her head. "There, kisses for Hella." He whispered, smiling as she curled a bit of his hair in her hand.

"Dada." She whispered, and for the first time in years, a tear slid down the God Of Lies And Mischiefs cheek, falling as an ice crystal in his lap.

**THE END**

* * *

**Ok guys, and so this story comes to an end. Sorry that it took me so long to write, I had major writers block when ever I tried to write this chapter. :(**

**So I hear that FF is cleaning up stories and such after ignoring them for ten years. Well done at _finally _going with your own rules, FF. -sarcastic clap- I am waiting to see if this will settle down before figuring out where I shall post the next story, and if I even do post the next story. It seems to me that I shall have to pull out my old LJ and post the story there, which I am not happy about in the slightest. :(**

**I hope this chapter was ok and that you liked the ending. Thank you for reading these stories and enjoying them, I really love writing and it's great to get some amazing and positive feedback, plus some demands for more updates hehe.**

**Xoxo,**

**Jabberwocky.**


End file.
